Rabbit and Wolf
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: [Update! New Chap! ] when the prey becomes the hunter / Author's First B.A.P & EXO's Fan Fiction! B.A.P's Official Pair!BangHime,Jonglo,DaeJae & EXO's Official Pair! SuLay,TaoRis,ChanBaek,ChenMin,HunHan,KaiSoo-BL-Typ o(s) bertebaran-DLDR!
1. Teaser

.

Author **ArRuSwari96**

_Present_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kelinci itu di alam memang mangsa Serigala…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A Fan Fiction_

_._

_._

_._

"Matilah kau Junmyeon…",namja blonde itu mulai menembakkan pistolnya dengan brutal—sayangnya peluru peluru itu meleset,"Cih,hanya sebegitukah kemampuanmu ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With Fantasy and Action's Genre_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tapi bagi kami para Serigala juga bisa menjadi mangsa para kelinci !**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BANG! BANG! SRAK!**

"Kau sudah terluka parah seperti itu…masih mau melanjutkan,eoh?","Tentu saja bodoh..",katanya dengan tetap nada yang datar,"Ck—mengaku kalah saja Kim Himchan…","Kau pikir aku semudah itu akan mengalah…..Do…Kyung…Soo…"

.

.

.

.

_B.A.P __**TS ENTERTAINMENT**_

_EXO – K __**SM ENTERTAINMENT**_

_**.**_

.

_Kim Junmyeon_

_Bang Yongguk_

_._

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Himchan_

_._

_Kim Jongin_

_Jung Daehyun_

_._

_Park Chanyeol_

_Yoo Youngjae_

_._

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Moon Jongup_

_._

_Choi Junhong_

_Oh Sehun_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' **RABBIT & WOLF** '

'_when the prey becomes the hunter_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

! **COMING SOON** !

.

.

.

: Author's Note :

Halo Halo^^

Author bawa serial(?) FF lagi….

Author pingin bikin FF bergenre fantasy dan action macam begini dan make kolaborasi(?) EXO sama B.A.P dan ini juga jadi FF EXO pertama Author…

B.A.P –nya pas jaman '_Stop It_' kalau EXO-nya pas jaman '_Wolf_' Karena pertama kali author bikin Genre Fantasy maaf ya kalau jadinya aneh…*bow*

Author agak terinspirasi dari film '_**Van Hellsing**_' sama '_**Underworld**_' tapi gak akan sama kok soalnya kan semua ini dari pikiran dan kreativitas author..Kkk~

_**Kenapa Author cuman masukkin member K aja ? M kok enggak ?**_

M-nya disimpan nanti ya soalnya Author kebanyakan suka member K sih apalagi KaiSoo ^.^

_**Ada Yaoi-nya ? Ada Romance-nya ? Ada NC-nya ?**_

It's Secret /plak/ /sok inggris/ NC nunggu ide aja ne^^

_**Kenapa bukan jaman wariorr aja B.A.P-nya ? Kan lebih keliatan kelincinya….**_

soalnya saya lebih suka Zelo yang jaman 'Stop It' /plak/ kan sama juga ini kan rambutnya sama sama pirang u.u

.

.

.

.

So, tell me should I continue this FF or Just Delete it ?

Write on Review please^^

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**The Beginning of Story**_

**.:..:..:.**

**Bang Bang**

Suara tembakan memecah kesunyian dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar pucat. Beberapa suara lolongan serigala pun ikut menambah suasana mencekam yang ada.

Beberapa kali suara ranting patah,gesekan daun dan deru nafas terdengar. Seorang namja berambut blonde terlihat tersudut. Di belakangnya hanya ada tebing batu. Sementara peluru perak miliknya sudah habis—peluru perak ? Yah,karena makhluk yang membuat namja itu tersudut bukanlah makhluk biasa tapi seekor werewolves—yah werewolves atau manusia serigala….

Serigala itu tetap menampilkan gigi taringnya yang berderet tajam. Namja itu hanya menelan saliva-nya berat. Deru nafasnya bergerak dengan cepat.

"Grr…Kau…..Kelinci…..Grr…bukan…." Tanya sang werewolves itu,namja itu masih terdiam tapi tetap menatap sang werewolves dengan tajam "Lalu kenapa ?","Kelinci bodoh…kau itu diciptakan untuk menjadi mangsa kami para serigala kau takkan menang walaupun dengan pistol bodohmu itu…." namja itu menutup matanya. "Yah—mungkin kau benar…"

"Nah, sekarang….saatnya aku menikmatimu…" sang werewolves menerkam kearah namja itu. Namja itu hanya menutup matanya pasrah tapi sebuah senyuman tiba tiba terukir di bibirnya.

**Jreb Slash**

Sebelum sang serigala sempat berkedip. Sebuah sayatan katana perak melukai dada serigala itu. Darah segar mengalir keluar dengan deras.

"Bbang~ Apa sih yang kau lakukan ?" kata Namja yang baru saja datang dan menatap namja yang masih menutup matanya itu dengan kesal "Mianhae,Hime….","Huh,dasar kau bbang…tak biasanya kau ceroboh seperti ini….." namja yang diomeli itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ughh….dasar kalian….Ughh,para kelinci sialan….","Cih,kurang dalam rupanya…" kata Namja yang dipanggil Hime itu dengan ekspresi kesal. "Sudahlah Hime kau tidak usah maju lagi….","Tapi—"

**BANG**

Sebuah senjata Shot Gun langsung memuntahkan peluru perak yang tepat menembus kepala sang serigala. Serigala itu langsung terkapar mati. "Maaf,Channie…." kata Yongguk yang masih memegang shot gun itu lalu meletakkan disampingnya dengan nafas tersengal sengal,"…aku pinjam senjatamu ne…."

Himchan masih kaget lalu langsung memeluk Yongguk. Yongguk hanya membalas pelukkan Himchan tapi tiba tiba sebuah jitakkan melayang ke kepala Yongguk. "Ya,channie…Appo….","Gukkie pabo !" kata Himchan sambil mempout bibirnya,"Kau itu memaksakan diri sih…sudah kubilang kan kita harus mengikuti rencana Youngjae tahu kau malah jalan sendiri..ugghh,kau menyebalkan…" kata Himchan dengan nada cerewet. "Ah,nde mianhae dan gomawo….","Eh ?"

Yongguk memeluk Himchan "Gomawo karena sudah menolongku dan….Mianhae karena aku membuatmu khawatir…."

**Chu~**

sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi Himchan membuat namja yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu bersemu kemerahan.

**Graaaaaooooooowwwwww**

sebuah suara tiba tiba mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Gukkie—ituu…."

.

.

.

.

.

**Bruaghh**

Seorang namja terpental menubruk pepohonan ia tampak sangat kesakitan. Sementara seorang namja yang lainnya berada tepat di bawah cakar seekor serigala dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh darah sang serigala yang mengalir deras yang berasal dari pisau kecil yang berhasil ditancapkannya tepat dileher serigala itu.

Namja yang tadi membentur pohon langsung berusaha berdiri untuk membantu temannya yang berada di bawah cakar itu,"Ugghh…Jongup-ie hyung…." namja itu berusaha berdiri dan berusaha mengambil senjatanya yang berada di sampingnya. "Arrggghh….","Kau sentuh senjatamu…temanmu ini akan terluka….","JUNHONG ! JANGAN PEDULIKAN KATA KA—ARGHH…" sang serigala menusukkan cakarnya lebih dalam lagi ke bahu Jongup. "Dasar serigala sialan…"ringis Jongup. Junhong berada dilemma. Ia benar benar bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ia sangat ingin melakukan tugasnya tetapi ia juga tak ingin melihat hyung-nya kesakitan—apalagi sampai terluka parah seperti ini. '_Junhong…aku mohon bulatkan tekadmu untuk membunuh serigala ini jangan pikirkan diriku untuk sementara…_' batin Jongup. Seakan isi hati Jongup tersampaikan. Junhong langsung mengambil _silver whip_—senjatanya dan mulai melilitkannya ke leher serigala itu.

Akan tetapi serigala itupun juga tak main main dengan ucapannya. Ia juga menekankan cakarnya pada bahu Jongup sementar Junhong mulai menarik talinya itu. Jongup hanya meringis berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

Junhong berusaha menarik tali _whip_ itu,bermaksud untuk menarik serigala itu dari Jongup. Tapi makhluk itu malah menarik Junhong untuk mendekati makhluk itu. Mengetahui hal ini Junhong mengambil_ HolyWater Gun_—senjatanya dan langsung menembak serigala tepat dimatanya ketika jaraknya lumayan dekat.

Senjata ini tak membunuh seperti perak atau merkuri—bahkan _Wolfsbane_ tapi akan membuat serigala jejadian ini kesakitan dan akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman dari bahu Jongup. Junhong segera mendekati hyungnya "Hyungie…gwenchana…"

Jongup menatap mata Junhong yang mulai mengumpulkan bulir bulir airmata, mungkin ia ingin menangis karena ia merasa telat menolong dirinya yang sudah terlanjur terluka dalam seperti ini. "Nde…gwenchana..uljima ne…." kata Jongup. Junhong menyadari bahwa air matanya menggenang dan langsung mengusap matanya."Nde…"

Walaupun matanya terasa masih sakit,namun serigala itu masih tetap berdiri bahkan memasang kuda kuda untuk menyerang Jongup serta Junhong. Geraman serigala itulah yang menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa musuh mereka masih hidup.

"Jongup hyung…" Junhong memanggil Jongup. Jongup hanya menoleh "Nde?"

"Boleh aku minta _smokebomb_ milikmu ?" tanya Junhong. "Umm,boleh..tapi buat apa?","Aku punya ide bagus hyung…" kata Junhong sambil mengambil beberapa buah bomb milik Jongup dari tas kecil milik Jongup. "A—Apa yang akan kau lakukan Junhong-ie ?"

Junhong hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia berlari dan melompat secepat kilat kearah sang serigala yang kini sudah berlari kearah Junhong.

Secepat dan sekuat mungkin, Junhong kemudian melambaikan(?) _silver whip _miliknya dan akhirnya bagian cambuk itu melilit dan mencekik leher serigala itu hingga membuat mulut makhluk itu membuka. Junhong tersenyum melihat kesempatan ini dan mulai hendak memasukkan bomb itu kedalam mulut serigala itu tapi sialnya sepersekian detik salah satu taring serigala itu berhasil melukai lengan Junhong

Junhong hanya terjatuh tepat di belakang serigala ia meringis memegang lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah,aura biru muda keluar dari tangannya yang lain dan mengobati luka itu. Memang mereka di beri anugrah berupa aura yang berwarna sesuai dengan warna kelinci mereka yang berguna sebagai penyembuh baik untuk mereka sendiri maupun untuk anggota lainnya.

Serigala itu masih terlihat terengah engah tapi tiba tiba ia ambruk dan dari mulutnya keluar asap berwarna kehijauan. Jongup hanya tercekat kaget '_Apa yang sebenarnya Junhong lakukan ? Apa jangan jangan…._'

**Bruk**

Tiba tiba, Junhong terjatuh pingsan. "ZELO-YA!" Jongup kaget dengan keadaan Junhong yang tiba tiba ambruk pingsan. Dengan sembari menahan sakit dibahunya, Jongup mendekati _maknae_ tim-nya itu.

"Zelo-ya….Zelo-ya….gwenchana ?" kata Jongup dengan nada khawatir sembari mengguncang guncang tubuh Zelo—Junhong. "Hyung..tumben kau memanggilku Zelo bukan Junhong…"

"YAK,CHOI JUNHONG! KAU MENIPUKU,EOH ?" Jongup langsung menendang pinggang Junhong. Junhong hanya cekikikan. Ia sepertinya sangat puas mengerjai hyungnya itu.

"Mianhae hyung…",kata Junhong sembari membuka matanya. Jongup hanya men-deathglarenya namun deathgare itu seketika berubah menjadi ringisan kesakitan karena luka Jongup yang sepertinya bertambah lebar. "Hyung…" Junhong langsung reflex mengeluarkan aura birunya dan mengalirkan aura biru itu ke Jongup. "Junghong-ie…kau tidak usah—"

"Gwenchana…." Kata Junhong sembari tersenyum. "Iya,aku tahu Youngjae hyung akan mengobatimu tapi setidaknya untuk sementara biar aku menghentikan pendarahanmu…". Jongup hanya mengangguk "Hei, Junhong…kau tadi memasukkan smokebomb ku ke perut serigala itu kan ?" Junhong mengangguk. "Aku malah gak kepikiran ksu memang hebat…".

Jongup mencium kilat pipi Junhong. Junhong hanya menatap hyungnya agak kaget. Lama sekali mereka saling bertatapan hingga sebuah suara memecah suasana.

'_YAK Yongguk hyung Himchan Hyung Jongup Junhong kumpul di titik awal arra…_' kata suara itu yang muncul dari walkie talkie tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang mereka tentukan,

Seekor serigala berwarna kombinasi hitam dan abu abu tergeletak dengan tubuh yang tertusuk dengan banyak sekali panah panah dan dari panah itu keluar cairan bening yang aromanya memuakkan.

"Youngjae-ya…" kata Daehyun yang masih duduk dekat salah satu pohon sambil masih tetap memegang dan memeriksa _CrossBow_ miliknya "Apa kau pikir tak apa menarik mereka secepat itu ? bagaimana kalau Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung marah ? Atau lebih parah lagi mereka dalam kesusahan ?" Youngae hanya tersenyum "Tenang saja aku tahu kok keadaan mereka sekarang…".

Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya, ia tahu ini juga kemampuan pasangannya. "Bagaimana senjata kesayanganmu ? Rusak parah kah?"Daehyun hanya menggeleng. "Hanya patah di beberapa bagian tapi itu masih mudah untuk dibetulkan kok…"

"Ada apa ?" tiba tiba sebuah suara berat memecah keheningan. Muncul lah Yongguk dan partner-nya Himchan agak sedikit tersengal sengal. Daehyun hanya menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan ' _lihat-apa-yang-kau-perbuat-Youngjae-ya _'

"Hyung ada apa ?"Junhong muncul sembari memapah Jongup. "YAK! Jongup kenapa kau—","Gwenchana Himchan hyung…ini darah serigala itu kok…bukan darahku…"kata Jongup menenangkan Himchan yang panic melihat keadaannya. Himchan menarik nafas lega. "Aku piker kau terluka..","Well—umm,sebenarnya iya sih…" kata Junhong polos. Jongup men-deathglare Uke-nya itu. "Tapi sudah sembuh kok,hyung…" kata Junhong dibawah tatapan tajam Jongup.

"Arra…jadi ada apa ?" Yongguk menengahi. "Ada pemberitahuan dari Hyosung nuna…" kata Youngjae. "Pemberitahuan apa ?"

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya penting jadi kita harus ke markas…" jelas Youngjae. "Eh ? Sekarang tapi mereka masih lumayan banyak loh ?" kata Jongup. "Tapi apa kau merasa tidak aneh…maksudku tidak seperti biasanya mereka langsung kabur setelah melihat beberapa teman mereka mati…" jelas Daehyun

Suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi hening. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Daehyun dan mereka juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti ada perasaan yang mengerikan. Entah apa itu ? tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata kata.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus kembali ke markas…."

.

.

.

.

**! TBC !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.: Author's Corner :.**_

Anyonghaseo ^^

Sebenarnya Author mau bikin dua chapter sekaligus tapi melihat umm…waktunya…akhirnya author putuskan untuk satu persatu tapi bisa jadi nanti tiba tiba jadi dua chap sekaligus….

nge-gantung ya ? Kkk~ Mianhae…saya kalau bikin FF senang yang menggantung(?)…. XD

Omong omong Author mau ngasih tahu aja nih takut ada yang salah paham disini author gak pake couple _EXO-B.A.P _karena author juga gak tahu pair-nya T^T taunya cuman _HunLo_ aja…..

Jadi kenapa Author masang masangin anak EXO sama anak B.A.P di teaser? Agak spoiler sedikit sih nanti rencana-nya ada adegan pertarungan antara grup ini.

Yah,di teaser juga dikasih tahukan itu Kyungsoo ngelawan Himchan. Jadi modelnya yang kayak gitu, jangan salah paham ini Romance-nya bukan antara _Rabbit_ sama _Wolf_. Mereka tetep sama pasangan masing masing(?). Mian, kalau kalian adi agak bingung gegara teaser-nya *deep bow* alasan kenapa mereka dipasangkan seperti itu nanti tebak aja ya…Kkk~

.

.

_/: =: Balasan Review :=:\_

**:: Yonghee0104 ::**

Sama saya juga pernah baca FF Sehun sama Zelo dan suka banget ni pair tapi disini bukan pair macam begitu loh ~ Kkk~ /macamapaanmaksudnya?/

**:: Windah24 ::**

Ini dilanjut… /pinjem aegyo-nya Himchan/ pertanyaannya kalau yang di maksud itu pair macam 'couple' gitu jawabannya sama kayak saya jelaskan diatas…

**:: Hatakehanahungry ::**

BangHim ada kok…kan author-nya juga suka sama BangHim XD Di chapter ini adakan diawal BangHim moment kan ? Kalo otp yang emang favorit author usahain ada momentnya XD

**:: gichan98shin ::**

Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya untuk author yang masih baru ini saya kebiasaan bikin cerpen jadi gini deh..nanti selunjutnya saya perhatikan*bow* gapapa kalo agak sedikit menggurui selama itu baik karena saya juga senang belajar^^ kan saling belajar loh

omong omong Teaser yang benar benar teaser itu begimane ya? /plak/ spoiler ? ada kok itu juga spoiler loh cuman tersirat seperti yang saya jelaskan diatas gitu coba baca lagi deh u.u /malah nyuruh/

**:: HyunieWoo ::**

Apakah sebagian rasa penasaran terjawab ? Kkk~ Iya ya…kok author gak kepikiran /plak/ kan sama sama ada "hyun" –nya ya ? Baekhyun dan Daehyun /plak/ silahkan kok author seneng malah kalau FF author di favorite atau Follow^^

Last

Mind For Review ? ^^

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Incomers

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**The Incomers**_

**.:..:..:.**

Pepohonan menampilkan siluetnya dibawah sinar rembulan. Enam buah bayangan melesat diantara rindangnya pepohonan hingga mereka memasuki sebuah pintu rahasia dia sebuah gua. Kelinci Merah—Bang Yongguk menghempaskan badannya di sebuah sofa dan menatap langit langit.

"Hyosung-nuna…ada apa ?" Tanya Yongguk kelelahan sementara kelinci kelinci yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing. Kelinci Kuning—Yoo Youngjae sedang membongkar senjata milik Daehyun dan miliknya untuk mengecek apakah ada bagian yang rusak,Kelinci putih—Jung Daehyun mencari peralatan miliknya untuk membetulkan senjatanya, Kelinci merah muda—Kim Himchan sedang mengambil air dingin dan gelas untuk mereka semua, Kelinci Hijau dan Biru Muda—Moon Jongup dan Choi Junhong sedang membersihkan sisa darah serigala yang melekat diwajah dan seluruh tangan dan lengan mereka.

"Iihhh….sebel deh….kenapa sih malah Hyosung-unnie yang dicariin…." semua perhatian kelinci itu tertuju pada sebuah suara. "A—Ah…Hajung-ssi….kapan kau pulang dari Irlandia ?" Yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu hanya tersenyum. "Baru saja…" jawabnya singkat tapi tetap tersenyum. Tiba tiba suara ketukan hak sepatu juga memecah suasana. Seorang yeoja yang memakai helm berwarna hitam masuk ke ruangan itu dan yeoja itu memegang whiteboard kecil bertuliskan '_**Aku yang tadi dicari malah di kacangin mau kalian apa ? T^T **__'_

"Kau pergi menjemput Hajung sementara kami melakukan misi ? Aisshh…curaaannnnggg!" protes Himchan. Yeoja itu—Hyosung membuka Helmnya dan menampilkan aura hitam dari batas perpotongan leher dengan kepalanya.

Yah,Hyosung adalah seorang _Dullahan—_Makhluk mitos dari Irlandia biasa juga disebut '_Headless Rider_' dan konon di Irlandia sana makhluk ini selalu membawa kepalanya ditangan. Kepala itu menampilkan wajah dengan senyuman mengerikan. Tapi,Hyosung sih berbeda kepalanya juga tak dibawa kemana mana hanya Hajung yang pernah melihat wajah di kepala _dullahan_ itu. ' _**Biarin aja :p emang enak….**_ ' balas Hyosung dari _Whiteboard_-nya

Ah,sebelumnya mari author perkenalkan anggota kelinci—ah,maksud saya anggota B.A.P—sebuah organisasi rahasia penjaga perjanjian antara manusia dan werewolf . Merek aadalah wakil terpilih dari umat manusia dan yah,itu memang rahasia gelap yang tak ada manusia ketahui seorangpun dan setiap 10000 tahun sekali akan ada pergantian penjaga dan yah,yang paling tua saja di B.A.P berusia 2800 tahun jadi jatah waktu mereka(?) masih lama.

Yang pertama, Bang Yongguk—The Red Rabbit, Leader dari kelompok ini memiliki senjata dual gun dan memiliki kemampuan menembak yang sangat cepat juga akurasi tinggi sehingga ia juga memiliki senjata dengan tipe sniper.

Kim Himchan—The Pink Rabbit, seorang Namja yang tampan dan sekaligus cantik(?) memiliki kemampuan gerak dan reflex yang cepat memiliki senjata pedang katana dan juga Shot Gun yang memiliki peluru perak murni.

Yoo Youngjae—The Yellow Rabbit, sang ahli strategi dan brain dari grup ini, sering menyusun strategi bagi tim ini dan juga salah satu ahli senjata grup ini memiliki senjata panah yang memiliki mata panah yang terbuat dari kombinasi perak dan sari tanaman _Wolfsbane _juga shield automatis yang berbentuk jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

Ninja Grup ini,Jung Daehyun—The White Rabbit dengan senjata kesayangannya _crossbow_ dan juga Gun yang memiliki peluru tajam berkecepatan tinggi, seperti julukkannya yaitu ninja dia merupakan informan bagi tim ini dan sangat mampu menyusup ke daerah lawan.

Duo maknae grup ini,kelinci yang penuh dengan energy dan semangat,Moon Jongup dan Choi Junhong—The Green Rabbit dan The Blue Rabbit tak kalah dengan sang leader The Green Rabbit mempunyai Akurasi yang tinggi tetapi bila sang leader dalam urusan tembak menembak maka The Green Rabbit ini hebat dalam hal lempar melempar(?) pisau kecil selain itu ia juga memiliki _smokebomb_ yang mengandung sari tanaman _wolfsbane—_tanaman yang dibenci para werewolvesdan sang _maknae_ memiliki radar yang dapat mendeteksi jumlah dan arah kedatangan para werewolves bahkan dari jarak 100Km.

Yah,karena sebenarnya Junhong ini setengah Humanoid jadi yah,ada suatu hal yang lebih daripada kesemua member…

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah karena oppadeul sudah berkumpul biar aku jelaskan sesuatu…." Kata Hajung memulai penjelasan. "Begini apa kalian tau EXO ?" Tanya Hajung. Semua member B.A.P dengan kompak menggeleng—kecuali Youngjae.

"Bukankah mereka kelompok werewolf dengan strata tertinggi ?"Hajung hanya mengangguk. "Memangnya ada apa ?" Tanya Youngjae. "Hyung, kau tahu darimana ?" bisik Junhong. "Hei..kau lupa ? Aku kan punya banyak '_mata mata_'…" Junhong mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakannya sewaktu kalian misi ?" Tanya Hajung. "Eh ? perasaan itu…" Jongup berusaha mengingat. '_**Perasaan aneh yang sewaktu itu muncul setelah mereka kabur dari kalian…**_' tulis Hyosung di papan whiteboard miliknya.

"Memang apa hubungannya ?" Tanya Himchan.

"Informanku mengatakan kalau mereka akan datang ke daerah ini…"

Youngjae tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Hajung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah manik hitam menatap hamparan luas padang rumput di depannya. Ia menghirup dalam dalam aroma padang rumput itu. Ia masih ingat dengan surat yang sampai padanya tentang pedesaan _Tíremac_ yang hancur oleh sekelompok kelinci dan ia tahu siapa kelinci kelinci terkuat di daerah itu.

"Junmyeon-hyung…" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya. "Ah,kyungsoo…kupikir siapa…." Katanya sambil menampakkan senyuman angel-nya. Tapi kalian janganlah tertipu dengan senyumannya, karena senyumannya itulah senjata andalan milikknya. Yah,tak salah lagi karena namja yang yang bernama Junmyeon ini adalah seorang werewolf.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan kalau mereka yang benar benar yang menghancurkan desa itu ?" Tanya Namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Junmyeon—sang leader hanya terdiam. "Bagaimana kalau DIA berbohong ? Kau tahukan kalau kaum kita membenci kaum MEREKA…" kata Kyungsoo yang menekan di beberapa kata. "Kita juga akan mengecheck-nya kan Kyungsoo-ah ?" kata Junmyeon mengusap surai Kyungsoo.

"Thuho hyung…apakah ini thaat yang tepat untuk ber-_lovey dovey _theperti itu ?" sebuah suara tiba tiba mengacaukan suasana antara mereka berdua. Tak jauh dari mereka di atas sebuah pohon, seorang namja berambut bagaikan ketumpahan cat tembok warna warni ( _Author ditabok Sehun_) menatap mereka. Junmyeon—Suho men_deathglare _ namja itu.

"Sehun-ie! Kau kan sudah kuberi misi ke desa itu…apa kau sudah kerjakan ?" Tanya Suho. Sehun mengangguk. "Bahkan aku dan kai hyung juga bertemu thetheorang hyung…"

Di belakang sehun muncul lah seorang Namja berambut _CornRows_ dan dua orang—ralat dua ekor serigala berukuran lumayan besar. "Kami tak menyangka anda akan datang secepat ini tuan…" kata dua ekor serigala itu kepada Suho sembari membungkuk Hormat. Sementara Kai—namja berambut _CornRows_ itu hanya berdiri dibawah pohon tempat Sehun nangkring(?) /bahasa elu thor

"Jadi berapa banyak yang selamat dari desa itu ?" tanyanya. "Tak terlalu banyak mungkin hanya setengahnya…" Suho mengangguk mengerti. Ia berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana ciri orang yang menyerang kalian…"

Kedua werewolf itu menjelaskan detail dari orang yang menyerang desa mereka. Suho hanya mendengarkan mereka sembari menduga duga hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan—

"Tidak salah lagi….memang kelinci kelinci itu…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Youngjae kaget "Bukankah mereka hanya akan datang bila salah satu pihak ada yang melakukan pelanggaran dari pihak kita ? dan tidak mungkin kan karena misi kita yang tadi ? bukan kah tadi tetua serigala daerah kita yang secara langsung meminta bantuan kita ?"

"Hei—Hei—Yak, Youngjae-ya mungkin saja ada hal lain yang menyebabkan mereka datang ?" jelas Himchan "Kemungkinan itu memang ada…." jelas Hajung dengan nada ragu "..tapi seharusnya kalau begitu kita juga tahu penyebab mereka datang…"

Youngjae hanya menunduk berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada. Suasana mereka kini diliputi keheningan yang mencekam, Tiba tiba, Hyosung menuliskan sesuatu di whiteboard miliknya. '_**Mungkinkah karena kehancuran desa Tíremac—desa werewolf yang tak jauh dari sini ? **_'

"Ah…mungkin bisa juga…." Kata Yongguk menyetujui pendapat Hyosung. "Maksud hyung, ini berkaitan dengan masalah internal mereka ?" tanya Daehyun. Yongguk mengangguk.

"Mungkin saja….kalau memang begitu berarti tak ada kaitannya dengan kita semoga itu benar…" Youngjae berkata dengan Lirih. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang lain.

'_semoga perasaan burukku tak benar…_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua serigala itu mengundurkan dirinya. Suho hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam "Apa kau masih perlu pembuktian ?". "Entahlah, aku agak sedikit ragu tapi…" Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya sebentar "Kurasa kau benar…"

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan ?" Tanya Kai.

"Panggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun…akan kuberitahu apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**! TBC !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.: Author's Corner :.**_

Anyonghaseo ^^

Mana yang nunggu anak anak EXO muncul ! Mianhae kalau ada yang nunggu kemunculan EXO di chap sebelumnya^^ itu chap pemanasan loh…

Anak EXO M akan datang nanti tapi bukan dalam chapter dekat sepertinya jadi sabar dulu arra…

Tenang mereka bikin author kece kok kemunculannya^^ tapi masih rahasia ya…

Jadi sering sering nge-review jangan khawatir kalau author gak baca. Author baca kok. Author malah seneng banget baca review dari kalian. Jujur author nervous bikinnya soalnya ini FF pertama Author dimana author harus ngebongkar(?) mbah google buat nyari Info info makhluk Mitos. Untuk chap ini special yang dicari tentang _Dullahan_.

_But still keep support me^^_

.

.

.

_/: =: BigThanksTo :=:\_

**Yonghee0104, Windah24, Hatakehanahungry, gichan98shin, HyunieWoo, yonghee0104, NavyDilla, matokeke, LeaderKwon **

**Para SiDers yang Author tahu kalian baca kok FF author ini ^^**

Last

Mind For Review ? ^^

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3 : A Message

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**A Message**_

**.:..:..:.**

Namja tan itu mengamati padang rumput dihadapannya. Ia menghirup nafas dengan dalam dan kuat. Akhirnya,ia bisa menghadapi yang kekuatan yang hampir sebanding dengannya. Seorang namja memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Sehun… _don't disturb me ! You knowing what you should do now right ? _" katanya datar.

"_Why ? it's not usual you didn't like it…of course I know but now I just only want to have a precious time between you and me okay…_" kata Sehun agak sedikit seduktif di telinga namja itu.

"Ah,terserah kaulah sehun tapi tolong jangan meniup niup leherku sekarang arra…" kata namja tan itu.

Sehun hanya terkekeh geli "Arra…Kai-chagiya~". Kai men-_deathglare_ namja itu. Namja yang di deathglare itu hanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala yang besarnya dua kali lipat ukuran tubuh manusianya. Kai hanya menyusul namja itu dari belakang tanpa merubah wujudnya.

' _Misi ini akan menjadi misi terhebat yang pernah kulakukan…_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di markas B.A.P begitu tenang, yang terlihat hanya Jongup melatih lemparan pisaunya,DaeJae yang sedang memperbaiki senjata mereka. Junhong yang sedang tidur tiduran sembari men-charge baterai-nya dan Himchan dan Hajung yang sedang rebut di dapur, Okay—mungkin kita harus ralat dari tenang menjadi agak sedikit ribut karena dua makhluk yang bernama Himchan dan Hajung ini.

"Yongguk Hyung…" bisik Junhong pelan.

"Nde…"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya mereka menyerang kita ?"

"Siapa maksudmu dengan kata 'mereka' ?" tanya Yongguk Bingung

"Kaum werewolf—entah mereka adalah EXO atau bukan—sepertinya tak semua werewolf menyukai kita…" kata Junhong dengan nada khawatir.

"Yah…kalau itu…dimanapun dan apapun pasti akan ada yang seperti itu….pro dan kontra itu tidak bisa dipisahkan…" Kata Yongguk "Tapi jika kita diserang selama kita tak bersalah apapun kita harus membela semampu kita kan…."

Junhong hanya menunduk. Ia merasakan perasaannya sangat tidak enak bahkan setiap jam bertambah setiap rasa ketakutan meliputi dirinya semakin bertambah—bukan Junhong tak mau menganggapnya sebagai ketakutan—kekhawatiran ? itu mungkin lebih tepat.

Junhong menatap Youngjae yang masih asyik mengecheck senjata miliknya. Biasanya hyung-nya yang satu itu sangat sensitive kalau soal yang begini tapi mungkin sepertinya ia tidak mau mengeluarkan perasaannya sepenuhnya dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memperbaiki senjatanya.

Junhong hanya menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia benci jika harus merasa tertekan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berwajah imut hanya memegang sebuah botol kaca bening berisi sebuah gulungan kertas. Dia duduk tak jauh dihadapan dari sebuah gua indah yang tak lain adalah tempat bersembunyinya kelinci kita.

"Yeollie…" kata Namja itu. Namja di sampingnya hanya menoleh ke Namja imut itu.

"Kajja…kita selesaikan tugas ini secepatnya ne…" kata Baekhyun—namja imut itu.

"Arra…sini biar aku saja.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil Botol itu, "Yeollie…apa yang—"

**Prang**

Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol melempar botol itu ke arah mulut gua yang dalam dan terdengar dari dalam suara kaca pecah. "YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU BABO,EOH?" bentak Baekhyun sembari menjitak pelan Chanyeol. "Sudah biarkan saja yang penting pesan itu sampai…kita kembali ke markas arra…" balas Chanyeol yang kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sementara namja yang tangannya ditarik hanya ngedumel(?) di belakang namja tiang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prang**

Semua orang yang berada dalam markas itu. Tersentak kaget dan menatap pintu. Yah,walaupun pintu markas mereka terdiri dari dua lapis dengan lapisan terluar adalah kaca—dan lapisan yang terakhir adalah baja. Tapi tetap saja suara apapun dari luar tetap terdengar.

Para kelinci terdiam sejenak dan menajam kan pendengaran mereka, keadaan mereka menjadi waspada sekarang. Takut takut kalau para werewolf itu berhasil menerobos pertahanan mereka.

Pada akhirnya Himchan memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dan mengecheck apakah ada seseorang. Dengan segera, ia mengambil _Katana_ miliknya untuk berjaga dan menuju keluar.

Himchan mengamati pertahanan luar mereka. Kaca jendela dari pintu masuk terluar mereka saja yang rupanya yang pecah. Himchan agak bisa sedikit berlega hati karena bukan hal aneh yang terjadi. Mungkin ada anak anak iseng yang mungkin tak sengaja memecahkannya.

'_Sepertinya aku dan Hajung harus membuat kaca yang lebih kuat lagi mungkin akan kutanya Youngjae tentang bahan yang cocok…_' batin Himchan. Tiba tiba pandangannya teralih pada sebuah botol kaca yang masih utuh tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Himchan mengamatinya. Tak ada hal yang aneh dari botol tersebut. Himchan lalu berjalan menuju mulut gua untuk mengecheck keadaan. Diluar,Himchan hanya melihat padang rumput yang begitu tenang dengan angin padang rumput yang terus bertiup sejuk.

Himchan hanya menarik nafasnya dalam tetapi telinganya masih tetap mengawasi sekitarnya. Setelah merasa aman ia kembali kedalam.

"Oppa…ada apa ? apa ada sesuatu ?" tanya Hajung khawatir.

"Ani..gwenchana….aman aman saja kok…" kata Himchan sembari tersenyum.

Semua orang disana hanya bernafas lega. Yongguk menyadari bahwa Himchan membawa sesuatu ditangannya. "Channie..itu apa ?"

"Ah ini…" kata Himchan "Entahlah…aku menemukannya dekat kaca kita yang pecah…"

Lalu Himchan menyerahkan botol itu ke Yongguk. Yongguk mengamati botol yang berisi gulungan kertas didalamnya itu.

'_**Cara lama untuk menyampaikan pesan memangnya masih ada yah yang memakai cara seperti itu**_ **?**' tulis Hyosung di whiteboard-nya. "Iya yah…serasa abad pertengahan…" kata Hajung polos.

"Memangnya selama itu ?" tanya Jongup sembari menatap Hajung. Hajung hanya mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah aku cuman asal ngomong saja…".

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan suara tadi ?" tanya Yongguk. "Mungkin saja…habis hanya itu yang ku temukan selain…yah,kaca diluar yang pecah sih…" jawab Himchan.

DaeJae,JongLo,Himchan,Hajung dan juga Hyosung berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Yongguk ketika si Kelinci merah itu hendak membuka botol kaca itu. Yongguk tentu saja _nervous_ ketika ada 7 kepala ralat—6 kepala (karena minus Hyosung yang notabene '_headless rider_') yang berada di belakangnya. "Yak—apa sih yang kalian lakukan ?" kata Yongguk kepada mahluk(?) yang berada di belakangnya itu. "Mianhae gukkie/hyung/oppa…" kata mereka berbarengan—minus Hyosung karena ia tak membawa _Whiteboard_-nya.

Yongguk membuka lembaran kertas itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa surat itu berisi surat tantangan walau Yongguk sendiri tidak yakin kalau surat itu benar benar surat tantangan tapi ada satu hal yang menarik di salah satu sudut kertas itu terdapat lambang segi enam berwarna hitan dengan garis putih yang mengkilat dan lambang yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air.

"Hajung-ssi…" panggil Yongguk.

"Nde ?"

"Kau tahu ini lambang apa ?" kata Yongguk sambil menunjuk kertas itu.

"I…Ini—Inikan lambang EXO…" kata Youngjae "Ti—Tidak mungkin surat ini dari…"

"dan sebelahnya itu bukankah itu lambang serigala air…." Kata Hajung.

Hajung dan Youngjae saling bertatapan "Jangan jangan ini pertanda—".

.

.

.

.

Enam ekor serigala terlihat di sebuah bagian dari padang rumput itu. Keenam serigala ini memakai kalung dengan bandul berwarna hitam berbentuk segienam. Merekalah EXO—_werewolf_ dengan strata tertinggi.

Mereka disebut demikian karena mereka memiliki kemampuan lebih dari _werewolf_ biasa. Misalnya saja Suho—leader EXO yang biasa di sebut dengan serigala air. Dia tidak hanya memiliki kekuatan seperti werewolf pada umumnya tapi juga mampu mengendalikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan air. Bahkan konon jurus rahasia-nya mampu mengendalikan cairan tubuh korbannya hingga membuat sang korban bisa dikendalikan seperti boneka.

Tidak hanya Suho—semua _werewolf_ yang termaksud dalam anggota EXO masing masing memiliki kemampuan istimewa masing masing karena itulah mereka disegani oleh para _werewolf_ dimanapun mereka berada kecuali para tetua _werewolf_ karena merekalah yang memilih mereka.

"Kalian ke posisi yang tadi direncanakan sekarang…" titah Suho. Kelima serigala yang berada dibelakangnya segera berpencar ke posisi mereka. Suho menatap kea rah dimana mereka akan datang.

'_Akan ku balas kalian…_'

.

.

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN !" teriak Hajung memecah ketenangan yang tadi terjadi di dalam markas B.A.P

" YAK! PARK HAJUNG! " balas Himchan "Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut soal ini tapi tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu ? "

"Mianhae Himchan oppa ! Unnie…bagaimana ini ?" tanya Hajung kepada Hyosung. Hyosung berpikir sebentar.

Lalu Hyosung menulis sesuatu di _whiteboard_-nya '_**Bagaimana kalau kalian menemuinya saja ? Bukankah di surat itu juga tertulis koordinat keberadaan mereka ? Aku sudah melacak dan menemukan lokasi mereka '**_

"Mwoya ? Unnie….kau itu bagaimana ? kalau mereka kenapa kena—",Yongguk menyela Hajung "Kurasa ide itu bisa juga…"

"Ta—Tapi Gukkie oppa bagaimana kalau mereka—",Yongguk hanya menepuk pelan kepala Hajung,Hajung terdiam "Gwenchana…aku juga memiliki alasan untuk hal ini, Yang pertama aku tahu gelagat mereka aneh sekali tidak seperti karakter_ werewolf_ dengan strata tinggi lainnya pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh—entah apapun itu aku juga tak mengerti alur pikiran mereka. Kedua bukankah lebih baik kita langsung mengetahui alasan itu langsung dari sumbernya ?" jelas Yongguk. Hajung hanya terdiam.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti mengkhawatirkan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kan ?" bisik Yongguk pelan ke telinga Hajung. Hajung hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. "Gomawo…tapi bukankah kami juga tak kalah kuat dari mereka ? Apalagi yang melatih kami adalah appa mu bukan ? Apa kau tak percaya dengan pelatihan appa-mu sendiri ? dan kau kan juga berlatih bersama kami tentu kau tahu kemampuan kami…"

Hajung hanya menatap Yongguk. Semua yang dikatakan Yongguk benar, mereka semua—termasuk dirinya dilatih oleh appa-nya yang juga sebelumnya adalah anggota B.A.P juga sebelum akhirnya ia yang kini ditunjuk untuk mengurus dan mengatur B.A.P yang sekarang ini.

"Nde oppa…aku percaya kok…"Kata Hajung lirih dan pelan "Mianhae….". Yah, terkadang Hajung menganggap mereka lebih dari sekedar tim-nya atau apapun itu. Ia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga sendiri apalagi kini appa-nya berada di bumi bagian yang lain dan jauh darinya. Sehingga dalam hatinya sudah terikat erat dengan mereka ber-enam—termasuk Hyosung sebagai keluarga.

"Uljima ne…" kata yongguk pelan ketika melihat sebuah buliran bening mengalir dari sudut mata Hajung. Hajung cepat cepat menghapusnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat menangis dihadapan mereka.

**Dak**

"Ya..channie~ Appo….kenapa kau tiba tiba memukulku ?" tanya Yongguk sambil memegang bagian kepalanya yang tiba tiba terkena pukulan tangan Himchan

"Gukkie apa yang kau lakukan pada hajung eoh ? kau membuat anak orang jadi nangis pabo…" kata Himchan yang sudah mulai cerewet kayak emak emak (_*Author ditendang Himchan*_) "Aniya…aku tak melakukan apa apa sungguh…ayolah masa kau tak percaya…" kata Yongguk membujuk Himchan.

Melihat adegan BangHim yang persis seperti umma-nya ketika sedang memarahi appa-nya membuat Hajung tertawa kecil dan untuk sejenak melupakan rasa khawatirnya. Yah, ia kini harus kuat dan percaya pada tim-nya—EXO memang kuat tapi B.A.P juga tak kalah kuat. Yah, keyakinan itu yang ditanamkan kuat kuat pada hatinya kini.

"Hyosung Unnie…dimana posisi mereka ?" tanya Hajung. Hyosung menulis sesuatu dengan cepat di _whiteboard_-nya ' _**10 km ke arah utara dari markas kita..**_'

"Baiklah kalau begitu..kajja,kita kesana…"kata Youngjae sembari mengambil senjatanya yang kini sudah diperbaiki.

"Yak Himchan hyung/Yongguk hyung…sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini kajja, kita punya misi…"kata duo maknae itu berbarengan sembari menarik kedua hyungnya—yang masih berantem itu berbarengan pula untungnya Himchan dan Yongguk sudah memegang senjata mereka masing masing.

Hajung hanya menatap mereka semua ketika mereka keluar dari markas. Sebuah senyuman terulas dari bibirnya. "Hyosung unnie…" panggil Hajung sembari menatap Hyosung. "Kita ke tetua _werewolf_ arra…aku juga penasaran apakah para tetua _werewolf_ juga mengetahui tentang hal ini…"

Hyosung hanya menatap Hajung. '_**Baiklah kalau begitu..kajja,kita berangkat…**__'_

'_Oppa berjuanglah..aku juga akan berjuang…_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.: Author's Corner :.**_

Halo ini update-nya saya bikinya lagi lagi pendek ya ? Gini deh kalau ide buat satu chapter ngilang mendadak kayak gini. Tapi Author janji next chap bakal lebih panjang dari chap chap sebelumnya soalnya besok dimulailah battle antara Rabbit dan Wolf. Tapi Mianhae kalau Author update-nya lama.

Anyway For Next Chap,

Kalau dukung EXO—coba bacanya sambil ngedengerin '_**Wolf**_' sama '_**Growl**_' tapi kalau dukung B.A.P—coba bacanya sambil ngedengerin '_**Badman**_' sama '_**Punch**_'

Kalau labil alias bingung milih mana *kayak Author /plak* gabungin semua lagu diatas tapi selang seling nyusunnya.

Karena author pake lagu diatas buat dapat feel gambarin suasana pertarungan di chap selanjutnya karena baru pengalaman pertama sih nge-gambarin yang ada adegan _battle_ kayak gini…

By the way author mau nanya aneh gak sih storyline nya ? Sekali lagi mianhae saya juga belajar bikin FF Fantasy terlalu seri bikin FF Romance jadinya begini T^T dan makasih banget yang nge-review FF ini..

Banyak banget review kalian yang bikin saya ngakak dan bikin saya jadi punya moodboster tersendiri dengan melihat review kalian terutama yang komenin D.O ngelawan Himchan . Oh god,ngakak melulu bawaannya. Gomawo 'Kwon Leader'-ssi untuk komen-nye tersebut…

Hope you all like this Chap^^

Last

Mind For Review ? ^^

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4 : Rabbit VS Wolf

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Rabbit VS Wolf**_

**.:..:..:.**

Enam buah bayangan berkelebat cepat diantara pepohonan dan padang rumput. Bulan menampakkan sinarnya dengan pucat dan terasa dingin dari bumi. Tak terlihat satu bintangpun menampakkan cahayanya dilangit. Yang terlihat hanyalah awan berwarna kelabu yang saling beriringan dan bergantian menutup wajah bulan yang pucat itu.

"Apa kita sudah dekat ?" tanya Yongguk. "Setengah kilometer lagi hyung…aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka…Junhong bagaimana dengan deteksi radarmu ?"

"Iya, kau benar Youngjae hyung…tapi ini aneh.." kata Junhong dengan nada kebingungan. "Ada apa ?" Tanya Daehyun. "Hyung, kau bilang mereka berenam bukan ? tapi kenapa radarku hanya menangkap satu orang saja ?"

'_Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini…tidak mungkin hanya sendirian saja…pasti ada sesuatu tapi apa ?_' batin Youngjae—telinganya semakin waspada. Ia takut kalau member EXO yang lainnya menyerang mereka sekarang walaupun jarak mereka dengan tempat pertemuan masih sedikit jauh.

Hingga mereka sampai dititik pertemuan mereka. Tapi mereka semua merasa ganjil, bukankah tadi Junhong sudah mendeteksi keberadaan mereka ? kenapa tempat ini menjadi sepi tanpa makhluk seekorpun.

"Junhong-ie kau yakin tadi ada seekor ?" tanya Jongup. Junhong mengangguk "Iya radarku tidak pernah salah kok…aku juga heran kenapa bisa se—SEMUA MENYEBAR!"

Teriakkan Junhong yang tiba tiba serempak membuat mereka semua menghindar dan agak sedikit menyebar. Ternyata suasana sepi itu dibuat agar para kelinci itu menjadi lengah dan para _werewolf_ itu menyerang mereka dengan mudah hampir dari segala arah.

Untung kekuatan dasar mereka—kelinci membuat mereka bisa melompat dengan gesit dan jauh sehingga mereka aman. Lengah sepersekian detik saja nyawa mereka bisa terancam.

"Sial….sedikit lagi…" geram salah satu serigala yang tadi menyerang mereka.

Youngjae memperhatikan bandul dikalung salah satu diantara mereka. Berbentuk segienam dengan bandul tambahan berbentuk seperti _phoenix_. Tak salah lagi werewolf yang kini berada dihadapan mereka adalah EXO. '_Ada apa ? Kenapa mereka menyerang kami ?_ '

Tiba tiba salah satu serigala dengan bandul segienam—lambang EXO dan berhiasankan lambang segitiga dengan lingkaran didalamnya melolong dengan keras dan membuat gelombang suara yang menyerang pendengaran para kelinci. Karena tak tahan mereka segera menutup telinga mereka.

Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka kini berhadapan _one-by-one_ dengan para _werewolf_ EXO.

.

.

_**.:The Battle is Begin:.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

_**.: Suho VS Yongguk :.**_

Yongguk membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia menyadari kalau mereka semua dipisahkan sehingga mereka berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan EXO.

Ini benar benar diluar perhitungannya.

"Kau Bang Yongguk bukan ? _The Red Rabbit_ ? Senang bertemu denganmu…" kata Suho sambil menampilkan angel smile miliknya—walaupun ia dalam wujud _werewolf_ saat ini.

Yongguk memperhatikan bandul dikalung serigala itu—Lambang EXO dan lambang tetesan air yang sama dengan yang berada di surat itu.

"Kau kah yang di sebut dengan 'serigala air' ? Jadi kau yang mengirim surat tantangan itu ?" tanya Yongguk.

Suho masih tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu…" tiba tiba Suho menghilang dari hadapan Yongguk dan muncul di samping Yongguk dengan keadaan siap menyerang Yongguk dengan cakarnya.

Yongguk menghindar dengan reflex yang cepat

"Kau bisa saja memanggilku Junmyeon—atau Suho juga bisa…"

'_Sialan…dia cepat juga…_' batin Yongguk. Namja didepannya ini hanya tersenyum.

'_Tidak buruk juga kecepatnya—benar benar hebat…._' batin Suho.

Suara hantaman badan dan ranting pepohonan yang patah hanya mengisi suasana antara kedua _leader_ dari kelompok yang berbeda itu dan kekuatan mereka hampir seimbang dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

Hingga Yongguk melihat suatu kesempatan dimana Suho dalam keadaan lengah.

Dengan cepat ia meraih senjata _dual gun_ miliknya itu dan mengarahkannya ke Suho.

"Matilah kau Junmyeon…" namja blonde itu mulai menembakkan pistolnya dengan brutal—sayangnya peluru peluru itu meleset. "Cih,hanya sebegitukah kemampuanmu ?" kata Suho dengan nada yang sinis.

'_Dasar brengsek…_' batin Yonguk kesal.

Suho hanya berdiri dengan tenang sementara Yongguk sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Yongguk memang cepat tapi namja _werewolf_ di hadapannya ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Kalau begini terus….._'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

_**.: D.O VS Himchan :.**_

Kini seekor serigala sedang menyerang habis habisan seorang namja. Namja itu hanya bisa melawan dengan _katana_ miliknya. Karena _werewolf_ itu sudah menjauhkan senjata _shotgun_ miliknya dan berusaha menjauhkan Himchan dari senjatanya itu.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo juga berhasil mendaratkan cakarannya pada Bahu Himchan hingga terluka walau untungnya saja tidak terlalu dalam dan kecepatan Aura—Mato Pink milik Himchan yang juga cepat. Sehingga masih bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatannya dengan kekuatan D.O

Nafas mereka berdua tersengal sengal mungkin sudah dua jam lebih mereka bertarung seperti ini. Tentu saja keadaan mereka parah D.O banyak terluka disana sini karena sayatan _katana_ perak milik Himchan tetapi Himchan yang amat parah karena ia sudah banyak mendapat banyak sekali luka cakaran melebihi luka D.O

Mereka masih mengumpulkan tenaga dan nafas masing masing hingga akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan dan dengan secepat kilat Himchan berlari menuju kearah shotgun miliknya. D.O yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari dan menerkam Himchan.

Namun sayangnya Himchan lebih gesit dan langsung mengambil senjatanya itu dan menembakkannya kearah D.O dan tentu saja dengan kecepatan dan reflex yang penuh D.O menyadarinya

**BANG! BANG! SRAK!**

Himchan terjatuh berdebam ketanah. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan. Ia melihat kearah D.O dan ternyata semua tembakkannya meleset hanya satu tembakkan Himchan saja yang berhasil menggores pipi D.O

"Kau sudah terluka parah seperti itu…masih mau melanjutkan,eoh?"

"Tentu saja bodoh.." kataHimchan dengan tetap nada yang datar—walau ia sudah terluka disana sini.

"Ck—mengaku kalah saja Kim Himchan…" kata D.O dengan nada sinis

"Kau pikir aku semudah itu akan mengalah…..Do…Kyung…Soo…"

Pertarungan mereka terus berlanjut dan kini hanya terdengar suara dentingan aduan antara _Katana_ milik Kim Himchan dengan cakar _werewolf_ milik Do Kyungsoo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

_**.: Kai VS Daehyun :.**_

Daehyun hanya menatap datar namja tan yang berada di depannya. Namja dengan hiasan bandul gabungan antara segitiga dan lingkaran itu. "Kau pengguna kekuatan dimensi ?" tanya Daehyun sambil tetap memasang tampang datar.

Si namja tan—Kai hanya bertepuk tangan pelan sembari menampilkan _smirk_-nya. "Hebat kau sudah bisa tahu…padahal aku bahkan belum memberitahukan kepadamu…"

"Tsk—terlalu mudah tertebak…" jawab Daehyun singkat.

Tiba tiba kai menghilang dan sudah tepat dibelakang Daehyun "Apakah yang ini juga ?" bisik Kai dan langsung menyerang Daehyun. Jung Daehyun—sang kelinci putih tanpa alasan ia diberikan julukkan '_ninja_' karena diantara member B.A.P lainnya gerakan reflex-nya lah yang paling cepat sehingga ia mampu menghindar dari serangan cakaran Kai yang tadi berteleportasi ke belakangnya.

**SRAAAAKKKKK**

Udara di sekitar mereka menampilkan segumpal debu tanah yang pekat karena gesekkan sepatu Daehyun dan juga kuku tajam Kai. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh dan saling mengitimidasi lawan mereka.

Daehyun menarik nafas pelan dan mulai berpikir mengatur strategi untuk melawan namja tan dihadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang hampir sama dengannya dari namja tan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau lumayan cepat juga—kita lihat siapa diantara kita yang bertahan hingga akhir…" kata Kai. Daehyun hanya mendengus pelan " Begitukah ? Baiklah aku juga akan mulai sangat serius kali ini…"

Kai hanya tersenyum senang. Secepat kilat mereka saling menyerang, kedua-nya sangat cepat hingga hanya terlihat bayangan mereka saja. Beberapa _shuriken_ milik Daehyun juga menancap ditanah—karena Daehyun mempunyai feeling ia akan menggunakan sehingga ia membawa-nya sebelum ia berangkat dan dengan cepat pula Kai menghindar dari serangan serangan _shuriken_ milik Daehyun.

'_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat lama dan sulit…._'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

_**.: Chanyeol VS Youngjae :.**_

Bulan kini menyorotkan sinarnya terhadap dua makhluk yang kini terengah engah kehabisan nafas mereka. Disekitar mereka hanya terlihat ranting dan juga semak semak yang menghitam karena terbakar. Yoo Youngjae hanya menatap lawannya 'Serigala Api'—Park Chanyeol dengan waspada.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia nyaris mati terbakar oleh api milik Chanyeol. Ia benar benar harus mengakui bahwa namja dihadapannya kali ini adalah musuh—lebih tepatnya _werewolf_ tersulit yang pernah ia hadapi selama ini ditambah juga ia tidak bersama dengan member yang lainnya.

Youngjae hanya menelan saliva-nya berat ketika tiba tiba Chanyeol kembali menyerang Youngjae dengan kekuatan api yang penuh dan dengan cepat ia mengaktifkan perisai yang terbuat dari Mato Kuning miliknya.

Di karenakan kekuatan keduanya sama sama kuat sehingga mengakibatkan kekuatan itu saling bertabrakkan ketika bertemu dan berakibat pada ledakan yang sangat kuat diantara mereka yang membuat mereka terlempar dan juga membentur pepohonan di belakang mereka.

Youngjae bisa merasakan badannya benar benar sakit sekarang. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya ia hanya menatap lawan dihadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar ?" tanya Chanyeol. Youngjae hanya terdiam dan mem-batin '_Benar apa katanya sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini…sial,gerakkannya tak pernah terbaca olehku…._'

Tiba tiba,Chanyeol kembali bergerak melawan Youngjae setelah tenaga-nya terkumpul kembali. Youngjae reflex menghindar dan langsung saja menembakkan anak panah miliknya yang sudah terselubung Mato miliknya itu yang membuat anak panah itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih mematikan dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghindar dengan cepat namun sayangnya panah Youngjae bergerak lebih cepat sehingga menggores kaki depan dan belakang bagian kanan Chanyeol dengan dalam.

"Ck—kurang ajar…" geram Chanyeol.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

_**.: Baekhyun VS Jongup :.**_

Kilatan kilatan cahaya terus bermunculan dibawah paparan bulan dan diantara lebatnya pepohononan. Tampak lah Baekhyun—sang 'Serigala Cahaya' terus menyerang The Green Rabbit—Moon Jongup dalam 'Human' Mode dengan tembakkan cahaya miliknya.

Jongup hanya bisa menghindar dan terus menghindar. Karena, setiap serangan darinya selalu berhasil ditepis oleh Baekhyun bahkan beberapa kali pisau milik Jongup berbalik arah ke Jongup dikarenakan tepisan dari tembakkan cahaya Baekhyun.

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun menyerang Jongup dalam mode '_Werewolf' _ akan tetapi Baekhyun terus menerus didesak oleh Jongup. Apalagi ditambah dengan Jongup berhasil melukai Bahu _Werewolf_-nya dengan salah satu pisau Jongup yang menancap disana.

Mengetahui bahwa kekuatan _werewolf_ miliknya lemah jika dibandingkan dengan namja blonde didepannya ini akhirnya ia merubah kembali wujudnya menjadi 'Human' dan mulai menyerang Jongup habis habisan dan membuat keadaan berbalik walaupun seberapapun kuatnya Jongup berusaha untuk mempertahankan keadaan semula.

"Tsk—sialan…" desis Jongup pelan ketika melihat luka di bahu Baekhyun yang mulai menutup sempurna. Jika tergores perak werewolf memang akan lebih membutuhkan waktu penyembuhan luka yang lebih lama dibandingkan tergores dengan senjata yang terbuat dari besi. "Hanya segitu kemampuanmu " pancing Baekhyun kepada Jongup.

Jongup hanya menahan rasa kesal-nya seperti apa yang di ajarkan oleh Appa dari Hajung—bahwa kita jangan sampai terpancing seperti saat ini karena dengan begini musuh bisa melihat kelemahan dirimu.

"Kau belum melihat kemampuanku yang sebenarnya…." Kata Jongup dengan nada yang tenang "Aku baru mengeluarkan 50 persen kekuatanku…"

"Jinjja ?" kata Baekhyun setengah tertarik "Menarik…akan kulihat bagaimana kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya…"

Jongup hanya menampilkan seulas senyuman tipis kepada Baekhyun dan dengan secepat kilat ia mulai menyerang Baekhyun dengan kemampuan baru yang baru saja ia latih—_Blade Storm_—Hujan ribuan pedang yang dihasilkan oleh lemparan ribuan pisau yang terbuat dari Mato Hijau milik Jongup.

Baekhyun berusaha melompat untuk menghindar dari Hujan Ribuan Pisau Mato dari Jongup. "Kau takkan bisa menghindar,Byun Baekhyun…." Kata Jongup pelan sembari menampilkan sebuah _smirk._

Mata Baekhyun hanya bisa membulat lebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa pisau pisau itu mengikuti kemanapun arah Baekhyun berlari, bagaikan sebuah peluru rudal yang memiliki sensor sendiri untuk mendeteksi kea rah musuh.

"Ugghhh…si—sialan….."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

_**.: Sehun VS Zelo :.**_

Zelo menatap datar namja didepannya. Semenjak mereka bertemu tak ada yang mau memulai untuk menyeran baik Zelo maupun Sehun. "Kau tidak merubah wujudmu ?" tanya Zelo heran melihat Namja di depannya ini. Yah,karena sebelum mereka semua berpisah dia bisa melihat hampir semua _werewolf_ EXO sedang dalam posisi _wolf_ dan hanya namja didepannya dalam posisi _Human_.

"Tsk—akan terlalu mudah jika aku merubah wujudku menjadi serigala hanya untuk menghadapi mu…" kata Sehun dengan nada yang meremehkan sekaligus memprovokasi. Walaupun begitu,Zelo sama sekali tak ter-provokasi dengan ucapan namja didepannya itu ia malah balik menyerang Sehun dengan kata kata juga.

"Sombong sekali—jangan terlalu meremehkan…"

"Begitukah ? _Let me see first how strong you are…_" kata Sehun sembari menampilkan _evil smirk_ miliknya dan tanpa aba aba, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan serangan topan ke arah Zelo.

Dan dengan perhitungan yang sangat akurat, Zelo langsung menghindar dan melambaikan _silverwhip_ miliknya. Senjata itu langsung melilit leher Sehun seketika.

"Ugh,dasar…li..cik…" kata Sehun sembari kesakitan karena lilitan senjata milik Zelo itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan ? Jangan remehkan orang pabo…." Kata Zelo datar—yang lalu menarik senjata-nya dan setelah Sehun mendekat langsung saja Zelo menendang bagian pinggang Sehun—membuat namja berambut pelangi(?) itu terpental lumayan jauh.

Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan memegang pinggangnya yang baru saja terkena hantaman dari kaki Zelo, dan tanpa peringatan Sehun langsung berubah menjadi _werewolf_ dan menyerang Zelo dengan kedua Topan yang sedari tadi berada disisinya dan efeknya juga tak jauh berbeda seperti tendangan Zelo yang tadi.

Melihat kesempatan ini, langsung saja Sehun menyerang Zelo dengan Aliran Udara yang sangat besar. Zelo tetap bertahan untuk berdiri ditempatnya walau lama kelamaan ia sedikit terduduk karena Sehun yang terus menambah kekuatan aliran udara-nya.

"Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan seperti ini…" Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri—sambil menatap Zelo yang terkepung aliran udara darinya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang sangat tipis.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh….." Zelo menahan kesakitan karena tiba tiba aliran udara yang mengalir menerpa kulitnya seperti sedang menyayat dengan ribuan jarum. '_Sa—Sakit…apa yang sebenarnya namja itu lakukan ?_ ' batin Zelo sembari menahan sakit.

"Masih kuat,eoh ?" kata Sehun dengan nada dan senyuman yang sinis.

Zelo hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh dan ditambah sedikit kesakitan.

Melihat Zelo yang menatap-nya seperti itu, Sehun segera menambah kekuatan aliran udara yang mengelilingi-nya dan tentu saja berdampak pada semakin dalam dan kuatnya goresan yang dihasilkan angin itu.

"Urrgggh…." Zelo hanya menahan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjadi. Ditubuhnya sudah banyak sekali luka goresan disana sini. Rasanya bisa saja ia pingsan karena kesakitan sekarang karena pandangannya sudah mulai kabur.

Zelo lalu menutup matanya—berusaha untuk mengumpulkan Mato—Aura miliknya.

Tak berapa lama,aura yang berwarna biru muda mulai menyelubungi tubuh Zelo dan dengan sekali hentakkan dan dorongan Aura biru muda milik Zelo, Aliran angin yang mengepung dirinya langsung menghilang.

Zelo membuka matanya dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal. Ia memaksakan Mato miliknya untuk keluar banyak dalam sekali serangan sementara namja dihadapannya hanya menampilkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi tenang.

"Baru pertama kali ada yang berhasil mematahkan _Deathly's Wind_ milikku…" kata Sehun " Kau ternyata lumayan juga…."

"Ini belum selesai…" kata Zelo setengah berteriak—ia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi. Sehun masih menampilkan seulas senyuman tipis miliknya.

"Kau benar…"

Dan secara bersamaan mereka berdua mulai saling menyerang lagi satu sama lain dengan brutal-nya. Beberapa kali aliran udara ditempat kedua _maknae_ ini bertarung berubah ubah dan dengan efek menghancurkan yang benar-benar dahsyat dan membuat pertarungan ini semakin sengit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

Sementara itu,

Hajung kini sampai bersama dengan Hyosung disebuah bangunan tua. Bangunan tua ini adalah tempat dimana para tetua _werewolf_ berada. ketika mereka masuk mereka dihadapkan kepada sepasang patung kesatria abad pertengahan.

Hajung membisikkan sebuah kata dalam bahasa irlandia sembari menatap kedua patung kesatria tersebut. Para kesatria itu bergerak dan membuka pintu yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka. Yah, karena kata yang tadi diiucapkan Hajung adalah kode khusus untuk dirinya ketika menemui para tetua _werewolf_.

Yah,karena para tetua _werewolf_ inilah yang membuat perjanjian ini dengan manusia karena selama ber-abad abad bangsa mereka selalu diburu hanya karena mitos dan legenda yang berkembang. Hajung menunduk hormat kepada para tetua dengan cara—melebarkan rok panjangnya sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya—gaya seorang putri bangsawan abad pertengahan ketika ia bertemu dengan raja atau bangsawan diatasnya.

"Park Hajung…kami tahu tujuan kalian kesini…" hajung hanya menatap sang serigala putih—salah satu tetua setelah tadi ia selesai memberikan hormat.

"Apa itu berarti anda—"

"Yah kami tahu…sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini—walaupun aku sendiri juga tak yakin apa ini bisa disebut atau termasuk sebagai sebuah kesalah pahaman.…."

Hajung hanya menatap dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"lebih tepat kalau ceritanya ada seorang pengkhianat dalam kaum kami—_Werewolf_ yang mencoba mengadu domba kelompok kami—EXO dengan kalian…" kata sesorang dari salah satu sudut ditempat itu.

"Wu Yifan…tidak baik tiba tiba menyela seperti itu…"

Hajung hanya melihat kearah suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi tengah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau—bukankah kau juga EXO ?" tanya Hajung ketika ia menyadari kalau namja itu juga mengenakan bandul lambang exo tersebut dengan hiasan yang ia kenali sebagai lambang naga itu.

"_Yes, I'm vice leader of EXO. My name is Wu Yifan—but you can call me with Kris then…_" kata Namja itu mengenalkan dirinya. "Jadi kau bisa menjelaskan apa maksud perkataan mu tadi ? sepertinya aku kurang mengerti dengan maksudmu…"

"Ada beberapa werewolf yang mencoba berkhianat kepada para tetua hanya karena mereka tidak menyukai perjanjian itu—kami telah menyelidikinya dan menemukan kalau mereka mem-belot kepada para vampire…" jelas seorang namja chubby yang tiba tiba datang dan menjelaskan semua hal itu kepada Hajung.

"Ah,Mianhae kalau aku kurang sopan—Kim Minseok imnida…" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Hajung hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan bungkukkan kecil dan ia mengamati bandul yang menghiasi kalungnya—selain lambang EXO juga terdapat lambang yang berbentuk Kristal es.

'_Dia serigala es_…' batin Hajung.

"Benarkah begitu ? Tapi bukankah kita sangat memusuhi kaum vampire ?" Tanya Kris sedikit berbisik pada Minseok. "Entahlah kalau itu aku sendiri juga bingung…"

"Apa berarti mereka ada hubungannya dengan kasus hancurnya Desa _Tíremac_ beberapa hari yang lalu ? Maaf, jika saya seandainya berkata sesuatu yang kurang sopan dan mungkin mengganggu internal kelompok anda tetua saya hanya menduga saja…." Kata Hajung dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Eh ? Mungkinkah ?" tanya Xiumin—Minseok bertatapan dengan Kris dengan pelan "Kurasa kau dan Luhan nanti harus mengechecknya…"

"Lebih baik sekarang…aku akan pergi bersama Luhan dan umm,mungkin juga Chen untuk berjaga jaga _allright_…" Kris hanya mengangguk untuk mengijinkan hal itu lalu Xiumin pergi menghilang tanpa orang orang di ruangan itu sadari—kecuali Kris tentunya.

"Gwenchana Hajung-ssi…sama sekali tidak menganggu…." kata serigala putih ramah "Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Bisa jadi…" kata salah satu tetua yang merupakan seekor serigala hitam. "Kami juga menerima berita itu…ku dengar banyak diantara kaum kami yang mengatakan kalau yang menghancurkannya adalah kalian—para kelinci tapi…aku meragukan itu karena kami mengetahui semua karakter kalian. Tentu kalian tidak mau merusak perjanjian itu bukan ?"

Hajung hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sedikit "_Thank you for believing us_…"

"Maaf tetua…boleh aku membawanya sebentar ? ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan…." Kata Kris sembari mengenggam tangan Hajung.

Tetua hanya mengangguk "Tentu…urusan kami dengannya juga sudah selesai Kris…"

"_Thank you_…" kata Kris membungkuk sedikit kepada para tetua dan menarik keluar Hajung sementara Hyosung hanya mengeekor di belakang mereka berdua.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu ?" tanya Kris. Hajung hanya mengangguk.

"Apa benar kalian menerima sebuah surat ? mata mataku yang memberitahukannya kalau—"

"Kami benar menerima surat dan surat itu berasal dari 'serigala air' dan kami kini sedang menemuinya…memangnya ada apa ge ?" sela Hajung sopan.

"Tunggu kau bilang kalian menerima surat itu dari 'serigala air' ? Apa kau yakin…" Hajung lagi lagi mengangguk "Kami melihat lambangnya disamping lambang EXO..."

'_Kim Junmyeon…apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan ?_' batin Kris.

"Umm—Kris ge…mianhae kalau aku menganggu tapi bisakah kau—"

"Aku tahu kau bingung kan kenapa tiba tiba ia mengirimkan surat kepada kalian bukan ? karena itu kalian meminta kepastian dari tetua…bukankah begitu ?" kata Kris menatap Hajung.

"Kurang lebih begitu…" jawab Hajung.

Kris menarik nafasnya dalam. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf bila ada sesuatu yang mungkin nanti apapun hal terjadi dikarenakan hal ini karena kurasa Junmyeon—si 'Serigala Air' yang kau maksud termakan hasutan serigala pengkhianat itu karena desa itu adalah desa dimana keluarganya tinggal…."

"Aku mengerti jika demikian keadaanya…lalu ?"

"Kau mendengar tadikan apa kata tetua kalau kelompokmu lah yang menjadi korban tuduhan itu dan—"

"Apa gege tahu jenis tuduhan yang diarahkan pada kami ?" tanya Hajung. Sepertinya semua rasa khawatir dan bingungnya terjawab satu demi satu.

Kris mulai membagi informasi yang ia dapat dari desa tersebut karena ia merasa yeoja di depannya ini juga membutuhkan informasi tersebut. Hyosung hanya mengamati mereka dari kejauhan atas permintaan Hajung, tapi ia bisa melihat kalau Hajung seperti menahan emosinya dengan cara mengepalkan tangannya.

'_Serigala serigala itu kurang ajar mereka…_' batin Hajung merutuki serigala serigala pengkhianat yang menyebar berita bohong itu.

"Hajung-ssi,_are you okay ?_" tanya Kris khawatirmelihat ekspresi Hajung yang berubah seperti itu,ia jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri. Hajung hanya menggangguk "_I'm allright…._".

"_Is there anything wrong ? we can help if it's connected with this problem…_" tawar Kris. Ia berkata demikian karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hajung.

Hajung menghela nafas—ia juga merasakan _feel_ yang aneh. Tentang Yongguk dan lainnya yang sedang menemui Suho, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Ia menatap Kris. Menimbang nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahukan hal ini atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, ia membulatkan hatinya untuk menceritakan lebih detail tentang kejadian itu dan juga dimana keberadaan tim-nya sekarang barangkali kalau memang perasaan buruknya itu nyata mungkin mereka memang mau membantu.

"Ini bahaya…" kata Kris. "_What's wrong ?_"

"Dalam kelompok kami—terdapat enam kekuatan alam yaitu _Api_,_Air_,_Tanah_,_Udara_,_Petir_ dan _Es_. Di Grup kami terdapat _Petir_ dan _Es_ sementara di kelompok yang kalian hadapi itu sisanya jadi bisa dibilang mereka sedikit lebih kuat dari kami—Apalagi 'serigala tanah' dan juga 'serigala api' khusunya" Jelas Kris. Hajung kaget mendengar hal itu. "Aku khawatir jangan jangan mereka kini sedang benar benar bertarung…"

"_We should stop them now before they killed each other…_" kata Hajung. Kris hanya mengangguk "_You're right…_tenang sebentar lagi anggota kelompok ku akan datang dan kita bisa langsung berangkat…aku—maksudku kami akan membantu kalian…"

"Gamsahamnida..…" kata Hajung sembari sedikit membungkuk.

Kris hanya tersenyum pada Hajung.

'_Oppa…bertahanlah…aku akan menolong kalian…_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

! TBC !

.

.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.: Author's Corner :.**_

Mana yang nunggu (sebagian(?)) anak EXO M muncul ? _Put your hands up in the air~ _/plak

Author lega banget ini benar benar make perjuangan keras banget bikin chapter ini terutama untuk adegan anak EXO K ngelawan B.A.P itu sesuatu(?) banget buat Author /Author Curcol/ jadi author minta maaf kalau kalian jadi geregetan banget nunggu lanjutan untuk chapter ini dan ternyata juga misalnya pertarungannya jelek. Huaa, lumayan sulit dan butuh perjuangan untuk mengimajinasikan enam model pertarungan T^T

Anyway, pertarungan siapa yang kalian suka ? Kkk~ Author pribadi sukanya Suho ngelawan Yongguk—Leader VS Leader gitu… Kkk~ dan disini _For your information,_ status-nya Kris emang Author sengaja buat jadi '_Vice Leader' _ alias Wakil ketua EXO gitu…

Mungkin salah satu efek author keseringan nonton '_**Bleach**_' .-.

But Hope You like this chapter, anyway…

Last

Mind For Review ? ^^

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5 : The Truth

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**The Truth**_

**.:..:..:.**

Deru suara pertarungan,tembakan dan besi yang saling beradu masih terus terdengar di bawah sinar sang dewi malam. Para Member dari B.A.P masih terus menahan serangan bertubi tubi dari para _werewolf_ EXO.

Apalagi setelah kemampuan dimensi milik Kai yang membuat mereka terpecah berhasil dipatahkan oleh Daehyun sehingga membuat mereka kembali bersama membuat mereka sedikit lebih kuat. Akan tetapi,keadaan yang ada kurang menguntungkan bagi para kelinci dikarenakan serangan dari para serigala yang begitu kuat karena malam ini adalah bulan muncul purnama—pertanda bahwa saat inilah puncak dari kekuatan _werewolf_ apalagi ditambah dengan para member EXO yang bukanlah manusia serigala biasa dan juga keadaan mereka dengan banyak luka disana sini.

Tetapi karena para member EXO juga sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya sehingga wujud mereka kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Kedua grup ini saling menatap dengan tatapan serius.

Hingga tiba tiba mereka—EXO mulai menyerang lagi tetapi tepat beberapa meter di depan member B.A.P—tiba tiba terdapat enam _werewolf_ lain yang menubruk mereka sehingga mereka terlempar agak sedikit menjauh.

"OPPAAA!" tiba tiba teriakan seorang yeoja menyadarkan para member B.A.P dan langsung saja membuat mereka menengok kearah datangnya suara itu.

"Hajung-ssi!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Hajung datang dengan menaiki kuda bersama Hyosung—yang kudanyapun juga tanpa kepala itu.

"Oppadeul, gwenchanayo ?" tanya Hajung khawatir yang memperhatikan mereka semua yang terluka. Mereka hanya mengangguk. Hajung hanya menghela nafas-nya lega.

"Enam _werewolf_ itu—mereka siapa ?" tanya Yongguk sembari memperhatikan keenam _werewolf_ yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka.

"Mereka—Umm,Mereka juga member EXO…" kata Hajung.

"Mwoyaa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, terjadilah pergulatan seru diantara sesama pihak EXO. Karena tentu mereka kaget mendapat serangan mendadak seperti ini ditambah Suho dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari kalau yang menyerang mereka juga anggota EXO yang lainnya.

Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di salah satu sepasang _werewolf_ yang sedang saling menahan satu sama lain(?)….

Kira kira siapakah mereka?

.

.

.

.

"YAK! LEPASKAN!" kata Sehun yang meronta keras setelah tadi ia ditubruk dan kini ditindih oleh seekor _werewolf_ berbulu coklat terang—yang tak lain adalah Luhan—Sang serigala telekinesis.

"Yak! Maknae-ah! Bisakah kau tenang!"

"Lu—Luhan-ge…" kata Sehun menatap Makhluk dihadapnya yang kini sudah berubah kedalam wujud manusia-nya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Ke—Kenapa gege membantu mereka?"

Luhan hanya menjitak kepala Sehun keras dengan ekspresi bête walau sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya. "Kenapa katamu ? Yak! Oh Sehun kau tak tahu kalau atasan menceramahi kami selama 2 jam lebih hanya karena kalian ber-enam ?"

Sehun hanya menatap polos Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin tak tega untuk memarahi Sehun lebih lanjut.

"Arraseo,Mianhae Luhan hyung~"

Luhan masih pura pura memasang tampang bête. Sehun mulai ber-aegyo untuk membujuk Luhan dan pada akhirnya pertahanan Luhan runtuh.

"Haaahhh~ Baiklah kumaafkan…."

"Gomawo hyung…" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan

Sepertinya Aura membunuh seorang Oh Sehun bisa di-'jinak'-kan oleh seorang Xi Luhan yah ?

.

.

.

.

Yongguk hanya menatap ke dua belas _werewolf_ yang kini mereka sudah sedikit tenang. Ke enam _werewolf_ yang tadi baru saja datang langsung merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia setelah tadi membuat tenang ke enam _werewolf_ EXO lain yang tadi menyerang B.A.P.

Ia agak sedikit bingung dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi dan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Jujur saja ia tak tahu menahu bagaimana nasib mereka ber-enam jika sebagian werewolf EXO dan juga Hyosung dan Hajung tak datang tepat pada waktunya. Bahkan Yongguk enggan membayangkan apapun itu….

"Gukkie…Gwenchana…." Himchan memerhatikan keadaan Yongguk yang penuh luka tanpa menghiraukan lukanya sendiri. Yongguk mengangguk pelan "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu begitu Hime…." Katanya sembari tersenyum lembut pada Himchan. Himchan hanya tersipu malu ketika Yongguk berkata begitu "A…Aku…Baik baik saja kok…"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu ,

Akhirnya keadaan kembali tenang dan para member EXO yang tadi menyerang B.A.P pun sudah mulai berkepala dingin—bukan bukan karena dibekukan oleh Xiumin—si 'Serigala Es'. Memang dingin dalam artian tenang dan tidak dalam keadaan emosi.

"Mianhamnida…"Kata Kris sedikit membungkuk kepada Hajung karena masalah yang ada diantara mereka tadi. Hajung hanya tersenyum "Gwenchana…lagipula anggota kalian kan juga terluka kok…jadi bisa dibilang tak ada yang salah disini…apalagi soal latar belakang yang kau ceritakan Kris-ge…"

"Gomawo" balas Kris mendengar perkataan Hajung tadi.

.

**Kriiiikkkk Kriiiiikkkk Kriiiiiiikkkkk**

.

Sebuah suara yang memekikkan telinga tiba tiba muncul dan menyerang pendengaran pa_ra Werewolf_ dan juga _Rabbit._

"Arrghhhh…." Semua orang yang ada disana jatuh terduduk karena tak tahan dengan suara tersebut yang mirip dengan suara kuku yang digoreskan ke papan tulis kapur itu.

'_Da—Darimana suara ini ?_' batin Hajung sembari masih menutup telinganya sama seperti yang lainnya. Hyosung mendeteksi asal darimana suara ini. Yah,karena Hyosung tak membawa kepalanya sehingga suara ini tak akan memberi pengaruh apapun pada dirinya.

Hyosung menuju sebuah pohon yang sangat lebat. Ia membuka Helm-nya—membuangnya kesembarang arah—lalu mengeluarkan sabit dewa kematian—_schyte_ hitam miliknya dari aura hitam yang keluar dari lehernya. Lalu,ia langsung berlari menuju ke sebuah pohon dan langsung menendangnya dengan kuat.

Dari pohon itu,berterbanganlah puluhan—ah bukan ratusan atau mungkin bisa juga ribuan kelelawaran bermata merah yang terbang mengepung mereka dan suara mereka pun semakin nyaring terdengar—yang tentu akan semakin sakit didengar.

Hyosung lalu menebas puluhan kelelawar itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Mengetahui bahwa Hyosung akan kesulitan jika bertarung sendiri. Hajung segera memunculkan Mato miliknya yaitu Mato berwarna Ungu dan membuat pelindung kedap suara untuk melindungi dirinya,B.A.P dan juga EXO. Semuanya langsung jatuh berbaring karena kelelahan menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh kelelawar kelelawar itu.

"Gwenchana ?" tanya Hajung. Semuanya hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi ini yang kekuatan Mato ungu ? Keren…"-Daehyun

"Tumben kau mengeluarkan Mato milikmu…tak biasanya…"-Youngjae.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau malas memakai kekuatan Mato-mu itu…"-Zelo.

Hajung hanya tertawa kecil. "Keadaan darurat…" jawabnya singkat.

'_Hyosung…masuk kedalam Mato Shield segera…._' Kata Hajung melalui telepati ke Hyosung. Hyosung hanya menengok kearah Hajung dan langsung masuk ke _Mato Shield_ Hajung—setelah tadi ia mengambil Helm miliknya yang tadi ia buang.

Hyosung bisa masuk menembus ke dalam _Mato Shield_ tapi tidak dengan kelelawar itu. Entah sudah berapa puluh ekor yang mencoba masuk—lebih tepatnya menerobos _Mato Shield_ milik Hajung dan untuk informasi _Shield_ milik Hajung berbeda dengan _Shield_ yang dimiliki Youngjae karena benturan apapun yang sangat keras jika mengenai _Shield_ milik Hajung akan melukai Hajung juga berbeda dengan Youngjae yang tak akan kenapa napa dan sudah beberapa kali Hajung meringis menahan sakit akibat benturan benturan paksa yang dilakukan oleh para kelelawar itu.

"Youngjae-hyung…apa ada cara bagaimana menghancurkan mereka tanpa mendengarkan suara mereka ?" tanya Zelo yang khawatir dengan Keadaan Hajung yang seperti ini.

"Entahlah…mereka terlalu banyak mungkin kita semua belum tentu akan bertahan lebih dari 5 menit jika keluar dari pelindung ini…" Kata Youngjae.

"Tunggu dulu…aku tahu ada cara lain…." Kata Luhan tiba tiba yang membuat semua-nya—minus Hajung menatap padanya. "Tao-er…kau bisa menggunakan penghenti waktu-mu hanya diluar pelindung ini ?" tanya Luhan.

"Umm—Entahlah Luhan-ge tapi akan kucoba…tapi kenapa ?"

"Ah,aku mengerti…" kata Lay tiba tiba "Kalau kita tak bisa menghentikan suaranya—kita hentikan saja gerakkannya…benar begitukan Luhan-ge…"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kita coba saja…" kata Kris. Tao segera mendekati dinding shield milik Hajung. Hajung tentu sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya karena tadi ia menguping sebelumnya.

Tao hanya menyentuh dinding Shield itu dan berkonsentrasi. Sekejab saja pergerakan para kelelawar terhenti seperti membeku. "Hajung-ah kau bisa memperlebar shield-mu ?" Tanya Tao.

Hajung hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bukankah kemungkinan mereka akan bisa bergerak lagi ?" tanya Youngjae.

"Kita serang sedikit demi sedikit" jelas Tao. "lagipula kalau pun mereka bergerak lagi kurasa suara dari beberapa ekor tak akan apa apa…" tambah Kris.

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan Hajung memperluas Shield miliknya dan beberapa puluh ekor Kelelawar itu masuk dan langsung ditebas dengan petir milik 'Serigala Petir'—Chen.

"Ini hebat…" kata Chen bersemangat "…kita bisa menghancurkan seberapa banyak pun dengan mudah…"

"_So, let's we start it…_" kata Hajung bersemangat.

**Slash Jreb Ctaaarr Bwoossshhh**

Kelelawar itu pun satu persatu Ada yang terbelah menjadi dua dan ada juga yang terbakar.

Himchan,Jongup,Daehyun,Zelo,Chen,Sehun dan juga Chanyeol lah yang menjadi pengancur utama kelelawar itu. Sisanya hanya mengawasi saja.

Pandangan Kris tertarik pada salah satu bangkai kelelawar itu. Ia tertarik pada benda putih yang menyembul dari bekas tebasan yang membelah kelelawar itu.

'_Ini….Bukankah ini Kapas ?_' batin Kris ketika mengamati benda putih itu.

Cepat cepat ia menatap Xiumin untuk memanggilnya. "Ada apa ?" tanyanya pelan ketika ia sudah berada dekat Kris. Xiumin menyadari gumpalan putih yang ditunjukkan kapas. Ia memegang bangkai kelelawar itu langsung.

Kelelawar itu begitu empuk seperti bukan kelelawar asli. Xiumin mulai merasa curiga. Matanya mulai mencari cari bangkai kelelawar lainnya lagi. Ketika ia menemukannya, langsung saja Xiumin merobek bangkai itu dan benar saja isinya memang kapas.

"Ini boneka…" kata Kris dan Xiumin berbarengan—dan juga pelan.

Kai melihat kedua hyung-nya sedang mengamati bangkai kelelawar itu. Entah kenapa ia tiba tiba merasa tertarik padahal biasanya ia akan masa bodoh melihat bangkai dua ekor kelelawar yang sudah di robek dan sebagian dikoyak oleh Kris untuk penyelidikkan. Tiba tiba ia merasa tak asing dengan benda itu.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai tiba tiba yang tentu saja sedikit mengejutkan Kris dan juga Xiumin.

"Waeyo,Kai-ah ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Boleh aku lihat hyung ?" tanyanya lagi.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan salah satu Kelelawar itu dan matanya hanya membulat kaget ketika ia melihat dan memegang boneka itu. Ia sangat mengenali boneka ini tapi perasaannya sangat meragukan hal itu.

'_Minnie-noona…_' batin Kai. '_Apa ini milikmu noona ? Tapi kenapa…._'

"Kai-ah…."panggilan Kris menyadarkan lamunan Kai.

"Nde ?"

"Gwenchana ? Kenapa kau tiba tiba melamun seperti itu ? Apa ada sesuatu ?" tanya Kris. Kai masih terdiam—mencoba untuk mencari jawaban.

"Ani hyung….kurasa aku tahu boneka ini semuanya pasti milik seorang '_puppet master_'—Pengendali boneka…" kata Kai.

"Darimana kau yakin ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kau lupa hyung ? Di desaku kan kebanyakan warganya adalah _Puppet Master_ hyung…" jawab Kai. "Oh iya aku lupa…" jawab Xiumin sambil menepuk jidat.

"Kau ketularan Lay-hyung ya Xiumin-ie hyung ?"

"YAK! KKAMJONG!" kata Xiumin keras—sambil menyerang kai dengan kekuatan 'Frost' miliknya dan Kai berhasil menghindar dengan ber-teleportasi ke samping D.O

"Sabar Xiumin-ge…." Kata Kris sembari menepuk nepuk Bahu Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya.

.

.

.

Hajung,Himchan,Hajung,Tao,Jongup,Daehyun,Zelo,Chen ,Sehun dan juga Chanyeol berbaring diatas rumput yang dingin sembari mengumpulkan semua nafas yang tadi keluar dengan terengah engah. Tak jauh dari mereka terdapat tumpukkan bangkai Kelelawar yang baru saja dirapikan oleh Luhan dengan kekuatan telekinesis miliknya.

"Hah…mereka itu…Hah…lumayan banyak juga…." Kata Chanyeol terengah engah. Semua hanya mengiyakan. Rasanya mereka benar benar menguras energy sampai batas maksimalnya. Youngjae hanya menatap mereka sembari tersenyum hingga telinganya menangkap sesuatu dari balik pohon tempat kemunculan kelelawar kelelawar tadi.

"YAK! SIAPA DISANA!" teriak Youngjae yang mengakibatkan sebuah bayangan yang semenjak tadi ternyata mengawasi mereka pergi dengan cepat. Kris,Xiumin, Yongguk dan juga Youngjae langsung mengejar bayangan itu. Sementara member yang lain hanya bisa terdiam karena kaget atas apa yang terjadi.

Keadaan diantara mereka menjadi hening—yang terdengar hanya suara aliran angin padang rumput tempat mereka berada serta gesekkan dedaunan ilallang.

.

**Groaaaaawwww BANG BANG Graaaahhhh**

.

Suara itu tiba tiba memecah keheningan, mereka semua langsung menuju ketempat mereka ber-empat berada. "Oppa ada apa ?" kata Hajung yang sudah mendekati mereka.

"Sial larinya cepat sekali…." Umpat Kris.

"Seperti bukan manusia…" kata Youngjae pelan.

"Gege,kau tak apa…" kata Tao mendekati Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Gwenchana ?" tanya yang lainnya(?). Mereka ber-empat hanya mengangguk.

Tak jauh dari mereka tergeletaklah sebuah bangkai kelelawar raksasa yang sudah hancur berkeping keeping dengan efek yang dihasilkan dari kekuatan Frost milik Xiumin.

"Ma—Makhluk apa itu…" Tanya Lay.

"Mirip dengan kelelawar yang menyerang kita tadi hanya lebih besar saja…" kata Suho.

"Kelelawar ini—dan juga yang tadi menyerang kita…itu semua adalah boneka…." Kata Xiumin yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana—Minus dirinya dan Kris—kaget.

"Tapi…kelelawar kelelawar itu terasa nyata…"-Luhan

"Boneka mana yang mengeluarkan suara senyaring itu…kecuali kalau ada sesuatu di dalamnya"-Baekhyun

"Berarti bayangan yang tadi di lihat Youngjae hyung…apa dia yang mengendalikannya?"-Jongup

"Entahlah…tapi sepertinya ini adalah ulah seorang _Puppet Master_ bukan begitu Kai-ah…" tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Kai. Yang lain langsung menatap ke Kai.

"Yah,begitulah…tapi itu baru kemungkinan…" kata dengan tampang datar.

"Apakah kau dari desa para _puppet master_ ?" tanya Hajung. Kai hanya mengangguk. "Darimana Kau tahu ?" tanyanya.

"Ani—bukan pertanyaanku murni sih…ini pertanyaannya Hyosung unnie…." Kata Hajung memberikan penjelasan—takut takut kalau Kai agak salah paham.

"Tapi…" kata Kai melanjutkan "Walaupun aku memang lahir disana aku bukanlah seorang _Puppet Master_ dan lagi aku juga tak tahu siapa pemilik boneka boneka ini…"

"Karena setiap orang memiliki bonekanya sendiri sendiri…Yah,dan kau tak mengenali boneka ini…mungkin saja bukan orang dari desamu…bukankah begitu? " kata Kris. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau begitu…jadi siapa ?" tanya Xiumin. Suasana mereka tiba tiba diliputi keheningan hanya ada suara aliran angin dan cahaya pucat dari bulan yang sedang purnama.

Tiba tiba suara sebuah kepakkan sayap menyadarkan mereka semua. Kris hanya menatap kelangit dan menemukan seekor naga kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Gege…bukankah itu _Drace_ ?" kata Tao.

_Drace_—naga kecil itu mendarat di bahu Kris dan menyerahkan segulung perkamen surat. Kris lalu mengelus kepala hingga leher _Drace_—tanda Kris berterimakasih atas kerja keras _Drace_ lalu membaca surat itu.

"Dari tetua ?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk. Suho pun ikut membaca surat itu.

Member EXO—Minus Kris dan Suho, B.A.P,Hajung serta Hyosung hanya saling bertatapan bingung '_Ada apa ? Kenapa tiba tiba tetua mengirim pesan ?_' mungkin itulah yang berada dipikiran mereka.

"Xiumin-ah…kurasa kau benar…." Kata Kris tiba tiba.

"Ah,Jinjja ? Aissshh…aku benci kalau itu benar…" Kata Xiumin.

"Ada apa Kris-ge ?" tanya Lay.

"Pasukan khusus milik tetua mendapatkan informasi bahwa yang sebenarnya menghancurkan Desa _Tíremac _adalah kaum Vampire yang menyamar—kemungkinan memang untuk mengadu domba KITA…" kata Kris yang langsung men-_glare_ Suho.

"Kris-ge kenapa kau men-_glare_ ku seperti itu ?" kata Suho men-glare balik Kris.

"Ah,abaikan saja deh…" kata Kris langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yah,walaupun ia memang lebih tua daripada Suho—tapi bagaimanapun juga Suho adalah leader mereka juga.

"Apa berarti yang menyerang kita itu juga mungkin Vampire ?" tanya Jongup.

"Entahlah…memang ada beberapa Vampire yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus seperti kami—para EXO—tapi aku tak yakin kalau _Puppet Master_ itu juga termasuk…" kata Xiumin.

"Karena itulah…tetua mengirim kita semua untuk suatu misi…." Kata Suho.

"Eh,Misi ? Misi apa ?" tanya Luhan."Kita datangi kastil vampire terdekat dari sini…besok malam…." Jawab Suho.

"Dan tetua meminta kalian untuk membantu kami…" kata Kris menatap Hajung sembari tersenyum."Karena tetua yang meminta…" kata Hajung " Baiklah kami akan membantu kalian…"

Semua member B.A.P pun setuju. Yah,sebenarnya juga sih mereka agak sedikit dendam juga karena seenaknya saja para vampire dan sebagian serigala yang berkhianat itu membuat berita seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian menginap sementara di markas kami ? Tak apa apa kan Hajung-ssi…" kata Himchan memberi saran. "Kurasa tak apa…lagipula akan jadi lebih mudah berkoordinasi bukan ?"

"Tapi apa kami tidak merepotkan ?" tanya D.O

"Gwenchana…lagipula kamar dimarkas kami cukup banyak kok…kalau satu kamar berdua kurasa akan cukup semua…" Kata Hajung. Tanpa disadari Hajung dan para Uke, para Seme—baik di EXO maupun B.A.P—menatap _pervert_ couple mereka. Kris dan Suho masih memasang tampang 'sok cool'-nya—padahal dalam hati mereka berjingkrak jingkrak kegirangan apalagi Suho yang sebelumnya terpisah dari Lay-nya.

"Kata Hyosung unnie, pasti kalian mau melakukan 'itu'….eh,melakukan apa eonnie…" kata Hajung polos. Para Uke men-_deathglare_ Seme mereka.

Himchan hanya menepuk kepala Hajung pelan "Kau masih polos nak…oppa tak mau ada hal apapun yang mengotori pikiran polos-mu itu…."

Hajung hanya memasang wajah polos-nya lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang yeoja manis duduk terengah engah menyandarkan bahunya di salah satu pohon. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh nafasnya yang menderu hingga tiba tiba dia diam membeku. Ia seperti mendapat suatu penglihatan.

"Tsk—serigala dan kelinci sialan…boneka favoritku dihancurkan oleh mereka—dasar menyebalkan…" kata yeoja itu.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menatap datar Orang yang baru saja datang itu dan menatap dengan malas.

"Cih—ada apa oppa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sikap Jutekmu kambuh lagi ne ? Kenapa lagi ?" tanya Namja itu.

Yeoja itu hanya terdiam. "Boneka-ku dihancurkan oleh mereka…" katanya datar.

Namja itu hanya menghela nafasnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. '_Yeoja ini mulai childish lagi…_' batinnya.

"Hanya itu ? Kau kan bisa membuatnya lagi bukan ? Bagaimana sudah bertemu dengan kembaranmu ?" tanya Namja itu lagi.

"Tsk—oppa kau hanya berkata 'Hanya itu ?' Aisshhh….menyebalkan aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu yang selanjutnya…"

"Arraseo…mianhae….jadi bagaimana ?"

"Sudah…" yeoja itu menampilkan smirk yang menunjukkan sebuah taring yang tajam—yeoja dan namja itu adalah vampire "Dia kelihatan lumayan kuat walau aku tak berhasil menyerangnya…"

"Kok bisa ?"

"Teman teman sialannya itu oppa—Uggghhhh,menyebalkan…"kata Yeoja itu mempout bibirnya."Mana para Rabbit juga membantu pula…Arrgghhh…."

Namja itu hanya memikirkan hal yang lain."Rabbit dan Wolf bersatu ? Hmm,menarik leader harus tahu…" gumam namja itu. "Oppaa~"

"Ada apa lagi ?"

"Kajja~ Kita Pulang ne…aku lelah…." Kata yeoja itu.

Namja itu lalu mengangguk "Kau mau aku gendong, chagia ?"

"Enggak…" jawab yeoja itu tajam "Dan kita saja belum resmi pacaran oppa…"

"Yah…sudahlah terserah kau saja…_allright_…."

Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaahh,markas kalian lumayan luas jika hanya ditinggali oleh 8 orang saja…." Kata Xiumin pelan kepada Hajung. "Gomawo…"

"Oh yah,apakah Hyosung-nuna itu seorang _Dullahan_ ?" tanya D.O

"Nde,darimana kau tahu oppa ?"

"Pas bertarung tadi…ciri cirinya mirip dengan yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan di tempat tetua…tak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya langsung…benar kan Minseok hyung ?" kata D.O

Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

Mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah markas B.A.P walaupun tempat itu kini disesaki oleh 17 orang—Minus D.O,Hajung dan Himchan tapi tak ada seorangpun diruangan itu yang merasakan rasa sesak karena ruangan yang sempit itu.

Lay dan Youngjae sedang mengobati para member yang terluka. Sementara Himchan,D.O sedang memasak didapur dibantu oleh Hajung (_Jiwa emak emak-nya keluar nih *D.O dan Himchan menggatak Author dengan Teflon dan panci*_).

Jam hampir menunjukkan jam dua belas tepat ketika mereka menikmati makan malam mereka—yang tentu hasil buatan D.O,Himchan serta Hajung setelahnya mereka lalu menuju kamar mereka yang tadi sebelumnya mereka pilih sendiri—kecuali untuk kamar Hajung dan Hyosung.

Yongguk sekamar dengan Himchan,Daehyun dengan Youngjae dan Jongup dengan Zelo. Sementara meber EXO ? Yah,Author yakin kalian tahu Official Pair-nya EXO bukan ? Jadi tak perlu dijelaskan lagi….

(_** Member EXO**__ : Lu jadi Author males banget dah…*lempar pake bantal+guling*_)

Arraseo, akan author jelaskan….

Suho sekamar dengan Lay,Kris sekamar dengan Tao,Sehun dengan Luhan,Kai dengan D.O dan seterusnya.

Akhirnya malam itu diakhiri dengan mereka semua yang tidur dengan nyaman tanpa desahan desahan yang berarti… /plak/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.: Author's Note :.**

Halo! Author balik lagi meng-update cerita ini….

Sepertinya FF ini bakalan menjadi FF terpanjang yang pernah Author buat tapi kemana yang pada sering nge-review ? T^T

Ahhhh,sebenarnya jujur akhir akhir ini saya sedang sedikit kehabisan ide chingudeul dan butuh dukungan dari review kalian…khususnya FF ini karena gak ada romance-nya sih.-. Pingin ngebalas review kalian…tapi lupa melulu…. *ketularan Lay /digeplak Lay/*

Apalagi Author sebenarnya sering bikin FF buat pelampiasan rasa pusing author dengan pelajaran sekolah…

*nge-_death glare_ tumpukan buku(?) dimeja belajar*

*digatak guru disekolah*

*digatak umma dan appa author*

Anyway,sepertinya author akan membuat battle lagi antara kaum vampire dengan Kelinci dan juga Serigala. Fufufu~

Apakah kalian bisa menebak siapa yang akan Author cast untuk menjadi Vampire ?

_Clue_-nya itu yang masih sama sama artis SM,belum pernah make konsep vampire atau drakula*ini seingat author /plak*,_Sunbaenim_-nya EXO *yaiyalah*,yang tadi cerita diatas itu merupakan OTP favoritnya Author juga tapi author putuskan untuk GS!Uke….

Udah ketebak ? Sebenarnya clue-nya ada juga loh di cerita yang tadi kalian baca cuman yang mana kalo itu yah coba diperhatikan lagi deh dengan detail… *evil smirk*

ketebak ? Udah kebanyakan _clue_ ini…

.

.

.

.

_**.: Big Thanks To :.**_

**NavyDilla,BangHimDaisuki,Leader Kwon,Maya22,Windah24,Yonghee0104,HyunnieWoo,Hatake Hanahungry,gichan98shin,MatoKeke,para SiDers dan bagi yang sudah mem-**_**follow**_** atau mem-**_**fave**_** FF saya ini ***_**deep bow**_*****

**Also, Thanks To**

**Himechan,Zelming,BangHimDaisuki(lagi) dan Amazing KaiSoo**

**Untuk review-nya di FF Drabble saya yang '**_**One Two Three Four and Five**_**'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Last,

Mind For Your Review ?

V

V

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 6 : Hunter & Prey Becoming A One

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**Hunter & Prey Becoming A One**_

**.:..:..:.**

Di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari markas B.A.P—berdirilah sebuah kastil abad pertengahan yang terlihat sangat anggun,berkharisma dan sekaligus bersahaja. Kastil itu bernama _Lumina'Castle_. Kastil itu sangat dijauhi oleh penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar hutan itu. Karena jika ada orang asing yang melewatinya dari dalam kastil itu akan muncul monster yang mengerikan dari dalamnya.

Di salah satu menara kastil itu,seorang Yeoja berkulit pucat hanya duduk dan menatap sebuah buku kuno yang terlihat sangat tua dan berdebu. Matanya yang ber_pupil_ agak kemerahan menatap dengan teliti setiap kata yang tertulis pada buku itu.

"Key-Chagiaaa….."seorang namja berkulit pucat ber_pupil_ warna silver memeluk dari belakang dan menciumi pipi dingin yeoja itu. Yeoja itu—Key memukul namja di belakangnya dengan sebuah buku kecil yang tadi berada di sisinya.

"Aisshh…jangan menggangguku Jonghyun oppa…." Katanya dengan nada yang datar.

"Kau itu galak sekali Kibum-ah…"kata Jonghyun mencium pelan pipi Key.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama manusiaku dulu arra…" kata Key sembari men-_glare _Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh

"Ah ya aku sampai lupa…Kita dipanggil _leader_…Ppali…."

"Memangnya ada apa sampai Jinki-oppa memanggilku sekarang…" tanya Key.

'_Kau ini tak mau dipanggil dengan nama manusiamu tapi kau memanggil leader-mu sendiri dengan nama manusia-nya_' Batin Jonghyun.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu…kenapa nanti kau tak tanyakan langsung ?"

"Ahhh….baiklah tunggu sebentar…"kata Yeoja itu sembari menutup bukunya dan lalu mengikuti namja itu kesebuah ruangan.

Disebuah ruangan yang luas namun terasa lembab—terdapat dua orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Key-eonnieeee…..kenapa lama sekali ? ber-_lovey dovey_ dengan Jonghyun oppa lagi ya ?" tanya Taemin—yeoja itu.

"Mianhae taemin-ie..Tunggu sebentar—Yak! Apa mksud dengan katamu eonnie ber-_lovey dovey_ dengannya ?" Key melempar glare ke Jonghyun "_ No Way…._"

Sang _Leader_ hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah dua anak buahnya yang merupakan yeoja itu. "Jadi….ada apa sebenarnya hyung ?" tanya Jonghyun yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Pemangsa dan mangsanya bersatu…." Kata Jinki singkat dengan tetap memasang wajah datar. Semua orang yang melihat ekspresi sang leader langsung saling bertatapan. "Dan tetua kolot itu mulai menaruh curiga pada kita…"

"Oppa,jangan bilang taktik hasutan kita—"

"Ya,rencana itu gagal walaupun pada awalnya hampir berhasil…..itu info yang kudapat dari Minho…" kata Jinki menyela perkataan Key. Key kini memasang ekspresi yang sangat kesal. Yah,karena semua itu memang direncanakan olehnya atas permintaan Jinki….

"Jadi hyung…apa maksud hyung dengan 'Pemangsa dan mangsanya bersatu' ?" tanya Jonghyun lagi dengan bingung. Jinki hanya menarik nafas lalu menghelanya dan diam sebentar.

"_Rabbit_ dan _Wolf_ akan datang kemari—dugaanku mereka akan menyelidiki atau mungkin menanyai kita atas permintaan tetua tetua kolot itu—tentu kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan bukan ?"

Key dan Taemin mengeluarkan _smirk _yang mengerikan yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya kan benar benar tertekan dan ketakutan.

"Tentu saja kita harus menjamu mereka sebagai '_**Tamu**_'—bukan kah begitu, Taemin-ah…"

"Tentu saja Eonnie…."

"Baiklah….Jonghyun dan Minho kalian berdua bantu mereka…." Kata Jinki yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Markas B.A.P,

"Hooaaahhhhmmm….._Morniiinnngggg_….." Hajung mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Ia kini sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"_Morning_ Hajung-ssi…." Sapa seseorang yang setelah dilihat dengan jelas oleh Hajung ternyata adalah Lay yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Himchan dan D.O tentunya.

"Mianhae oppa….aku telat bangun…."

"Ah,gwenchanayo Hajung-ah! Lagipula tiga orang di dapur sudah cukup kok…." kata Himchan sembari memberikan segelas air dingin untuk Hajung. Hajung lalu duduk di meja makan dan menatap sekitarnya.

"Yang lain kemana ?" tanya Hajung yang menyadari bahwa yang sudah terbangun kini hanya dirinya, Lay,Himchan,Hyosung—yang kabur entah kemana—dan juga D.O

"Kebanyakan masih pada tidur Hajung-ssi…Kai sedang berlatih dengan Hyosung…tumben sekali ia bersemangat yah Kyungsoo-ah…" kata Lay sambil tersenyum lalu menatap D.O—yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

'_Pantas tadi eonnie tiba tiba kabur…_' batin Hajung.

"Ah, omong omong Lay oppa…oppa tak perlu memanggilku dengan embel embel '_-ssi_' Hajung saja oke…" kata Hajung yang membalas senyuman Lay.

"Arraseo…"kata Lay sambil mengelus rambut Hajung layaknya seorang _oppa_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya.

'_Aku ke kamar mandi dulu saja deh…_' batin Hajung.

Mereka bertiga masih berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Hingga tanpa sadar terdapat dua leader yang tiba tiba memeluk pinggang Uke mereka dari belakang.

"Chagiaaa~" kata Yongguk dan Suho berbarengan.

"Yongguk-ah/Junmyeon-hyung…Geli….." kata Himchan dan Lay juga berbarengan.

"I Miss You,Hime~". Yongguk mencium pipi Himchan.

"Bogoshippo,Yixing-ah~". Suho membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Lay.

"KALIAN!" teriak Himchan dan Lay berbarengan.

Dan dimulailah adegan para Uke yang meminta para Seme mereka untuk melepaskan pelukkan di pinggang mereka. Sementara, Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kedua pasangan itu. Serta,melanjutkan acara memasak mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sebuah mata dengan iris berwarna coklat terbuka dan menatap langit langit kamar tempatnya berada. Ia sedikit merentangkan tangannya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman lalu mengucek sedikit matanya. Ia menatap disampingnya—tertidur seorang namja imut yang tanpa sadar memeluk badannya.

Jongup menatapnya sambil mengelus surai pirang milik Zelo dan tersenyum. Jongup mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga zelo.

"Zelo-ya~~ _Good Morning_~~" bisik Jongup halus namun agak—err,seduktif sedikit.

"Euunggghhh….." Zelo terbangun setelah mendengar bisikkan yang membuat telinganya geli lalu membuka matanya. "_Morning_ Jongup-ie hyung….." balasnya. Jongup hanya menepuk nepuk surai kepala Zelo yang sedang mengusap matanya.

Tiba tiba,Jongup hanya menelan saliva-nya karena melihat Zelo yang begitu imut ketika sedang mengusap matanya yang mirip dengan seekor kucing kecil. Seketika Jongup membayangkan Zelo yang memakai kostum seekor kucing kecil dan pastinya akan sangat terlihat imut dengan pose bagaikan seekor kucing. ( _Ini author ngebayangin dan serius deh…kebayang imutnya…._)

Zelo menatap hyung-nya. "Hyung….Hyung…gwenchana…" kata Zelo sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongup—takut kalau hyung-nya ini kesurupan mungkin—

Jongup tersentak kaget dari lamunannya "Ah,nde…eunnggg,ada apa ?"

"Kau kenapa hyung ? kenapa tiba tiba wajahmu seperti itu…" tanya Zelo dengan wajah 'ingin tahu'-nya yang polos dan sedikit memiringkan kepala-nya.

"A—Aniya…" kata Jongup menelan saliva-nya berat.

"YAK PARA MAKNAE! CEPAT BANGUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" teriak kedua _leader_ dari luar kamar—karena ditendang oleh Uke mereka dari dapur dan sepertinya kedua _leader_ itu memanggil Sehun, Tao, Zelo dan juga Jongup—Minus Kai yang sudah bangun daritadi.

"Kajja…kita sarapan ne Zelo-ya~" Kata Jongup yang dibalas anggukan Zelo.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang makan cukup ramai. Untung saja member B.A.P—pada masa ketika Appa dari Hajung menjadi salah satu anggotanya—berjumlah banyak sehingga memiliki sebuah meja yang panjang karena jumlah anggotanya yang banyak sehingga menampung ke 12 member EXO dan juga 6 member B.A.P ditambah Hajung—Hyosung tidak makan—yang pasti sangat terasa sempit.

Sehabis makan Suho dan Yongguk serta Hajung sedang mendiskusikan medan yang mungkin mereka lewati jika mereka akan kesana. Member EXO yang lain berlatih bersama dengan member B.A.P—dibantu Hyosung tentunya.

'_**Ah,iya sebelum berlatih—untuk para member EXO—bisakah kalian memberitahu kekuatan kalian ?Agar aku bisa menyesuaikan kekuatan kalian dengan para kelinci…**_'tulis Hyosung di papan tulisnya.

"Aku Serigala Pengendali Waktu"-Tao

"Serigala Es"-Xiumin

" Serigala Petir"-Chen

"Aku Serigala dengan kekuatan Telekinesis"-Luhan

"Aku Serigala dengan kekuatan Dragon"-Kris

"Serigala dengan kekuatan Healing tapi aku juga bisa mengendalikan tanaman juga"-Lay (_Ingat yang Lay nyembuhin Anggrek di MV MAMA—dianggapnya kayak gitu_)

"Serigala Cahaya"-Baekhyun

"Aku Serigala Api"-Chanyeol

"Serigala Tanah—kekuatan unggulanku sih sebenarnya lebih ke fisik"-Kyungsoo

"Aku Serigala Dimensi"-Kai

"Serigala Angin"-Sehun

Hyosung hanya mengangguk dan menulis serta mencorat coret dipapan itu. Sementara member EXO—bahkan member B.A.P—hanya bisa saling bertatapan. Setelah Hyosung selesai mengutak atik sesuatu di papannya itu. Setelahnya,Hyosung mengatur tiap kelompok untuk bersebelahan. Bolak balik ia menatap papan tulisnya dan posisi tiap member EXO dan B.A.P

Setelah ia yakin baru ia menghapus tulisan dipapan tulisnya dan menulis sesuatu.

'_**Nah,untuk latihan kalian akan one-by-one….So,should we start ?**_'

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang yeoja berkulit pucat,menuruni sebuah tangga yang menuju ruangan bawah tanah yang terasa lembab. Dari ruangan itu terdengar suara geramam,auman,gonggongan dan masih banyak lagi suara suara mengerikan yang terdengar dari setiap kamar berteralis di dalam ruangan itu.

"Taemin-ie…lebih baik aku memakai yang mana ?"

"Molla…" balas Taemin sambil mengendikkan bahunya "Semua monster mlik eonnie tidak seru kalau ditunjukkan pada '_**Tamu**_'…."

"YAK—Maksudmu apa ? Mau kulempar kau ke kandang _Chimera_ kesayanganku,eoh ?" Ancam Key.

"Aniya…kubilang membosankan karena mereka pasti cepat mati….takkan bertahan hidup untuk tersiksa…" Balas Taemin. Key mulai tersenyum senang—rasa marah yang tadi dirasakan langsung hilang.

"Ah, begitu ? Umm,let's see….._Cerberus_ ? Nope. _Harpy_ ? Tidak Seru. _Banshee_ ? Boleh juga…" Key bergumam sendiri melihat daftar koleksinya " _Medusa_ ? Ah,tapikan mereka semua namja…Aaaa—Taemin-ah….beri aku ide….aku hanya dapat _Banshee_ saja yang seru…."

"Umm….Apa ya ?" Taemin mencoba untuk berpikir lagi "_Troll_ bagaimana ?"

"Hei,Mereka itu terlalu gampang dibunuh oleh para Werewolf dan Rabbit….mereka terkadang terlalu babo…." Kata Key.

"Aisssh,bukan _Troll_ yang asli itu…kalau itu sih dengan menjentikkan jari saja akupun juga bisa…aku juga tak sebodoh itu Key-eonnie…" balas Taemin sambil mem-_pout _bibirnya.

"Ah,maksudmu _troll_ yang aku latih itu ? Hnnggg—boleh juga….ah akan kuajak _chimera_ juga deh… kalau kupikir kasian juga sih lama tak aku ajak bertarung…"kata Key.

"Iya…lama lama ia bakal jadi anak kucing deh…walau emang sih kepalanya juga ada yang dari keluarga kucing…" ledek Taemin.

"YAK! KIM TAEMIN!" kata Key mengejar Taemin yang kini telah kabur.

Mungkin bagi yang tak tahu bagaimana wujud _chimera_ akan Author jelaskan. _Chimera _ bentuknya adalah makhluk berkepala tiga—yaitu kambing dikanan,singa ditengah,naga dikiri—badan bagian depannya berbentuk singa serta badan belakangnya berbentuk kambing dan memiliki ekor ular serta bersayap naga.

Makhluk ini adalah peliharaan kesayangan Key. Key memiliki banyak koleksi makhluk makhluk mengerikan dari hampir seluruh penjuru dunia dan semua makhluk ini tunduk pada pemilik mereka. Karena key memiliki kekuatan seorang '_Beast Tamer_'—pengendali monster.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana ?" tanya Himchan menanyakan hasil diskusi kedua leader itu yang menyebabkan mereka berdua tak berlatih bersama Hyosung. "Sesuai dengan info yang kudapat dari Kris dan juga hasil data yang diambil Yongguk kurasa para informan tetua itu benar—kalau mereka adalah vampire yang tak jauh dari tempat ini—kau tahu Lumina'Castle ?"

Lay yang tadi baru saja muncul dan berdiri di belakang Himchan sedikit bertanya,"Darimana kau yakin ge?"

"Tak jauh dari desa terdapat banyak bangkai monster aneh yang bergelimpangan—mungkin setelah dibunuh oleh para werewolf penjaga—kan tidak mungkin para kelinci memelihara monster yang aneh anehkan?" jelas Suho, "Bisa bisa malah mereka yang dimakan peliharaannya sendiri…"

"Dan yang memiliki monster di dekat sini itu cuman penghuni kastil itu…" jelas Hajung. "Kastil lainnya akan memakan waktu lima hari untuk mencapainya—sementara kastil itu mungkin hanya satu hari—jika manusia—untuk mencapainya.."

Himchan dan Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Lay. "Sepertinya kita harus kesana—bukan untuk menyerang—tapi hanya untuk menyelidiki…." Jelas Yongguk.

"Kita harus berkumpul sekarang…nanti malam kita akan berangkat…." Titah Suho

Lay dan Himchan berbicara berbarengan,"Kalau begitu kami akan memanggil mereka…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: Author's Note ::

Hayoooo~ siapa yang jawabannya bener ? Kkk~

Yup,author emang sengaja memakai SHINee untuk cast Vampire di FF ini. Sebenarnya author juga ngebayangin gimana kalau seandainya mereka make konsep vampire ya ? Dan tentu kalian tahu siapa yang jadi GS!Uke Kkk~

Ah,ya author sengaja ganti nama marga Taemin jadi 'Kim' biar enak gitu kalo jadi anak kembar…muehehehehe….

Dan author senang karena kalian masih antusias menunggu lanjutan FF ini Maaf,kalau update-nya semakin terasa lama….karena modem author yang ada di tangan appa dari author juga author sibuk dengan tugas dan pr author berjibun dan ditambah pula kurangnya '_**asupan ide**_' untuk FF ini :'(

Sepertinya author perlu nonton banyak Film ber-genre action ama fantasy lagi deh._. ada yang punya saran ? Selain film '_Percy Jackson_' ya….karena author sudah merencanakan untuk nonton itu…

Ah,lebih baik sekarang Author balas review kalian pada chap sebelumnya ne

Let's begin!

**.: Balasan Review :.**

_**Maya22**__ : _

_Sayangnya bukan Super Junior…^^ kan disalah satu clue-nya bilang belum pernah make konsep drakula…suju kan udah pernah…*lirik teaser opera* Gomawo atas dukungannya…_

_**Windah24 **__:_

_Huaaaa…..author cengo sendiri lihat kamu menebak 100% tepat sesuai keinginan (atau lebih tepatnya sih konsep) author…daebaaakkk! Author serius loh cengo baca Reviewnya…wah,jangan jangan bisa baca pikiran ya? /plak atau author terlalu gampang kasih clue-nya ? Kkk~ Iya Taemin ama Kai 11-12 miripnya XD dua duanya bias pula… /gak ada yang nanya/ Hadiahnya ? sebongkah berlian(?) dan sepiring cinta dari bias aja mau? /plak/_

_**BangHimDaisuki**__ :_

_Gak duaduanya~~ *digeber* Ini lanjut u.u_

___ :_

_Emang…tega banget ya~~ Bukan cewek itu Kim Taemin kembarannya bang item alias Kim Jongin…*digeber sama Kai* *ditendang D.O*_

_**Zelming**__ :_

_Yup they're uri bitnaneun shine! Ini sudah lanjut^^_

.

.

.

.

.

Last

REVIEW JUSEYO!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 7 : Welcoming By A Monster

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**Welcoming By A Monster**_

**.:..:..:.**

Sang dewi malam kembali ke kerajaannya kini setelah sebelumnya sang dewa fajar pergi keperaduannya. Sang dewi menampilkan cahaya pucat yang indah tetapi sekaligus dingin bayangannya terdapat para member EXO dan B.A.P yang bergerak sangat cepat—sebenarnya jarak markas mereka dengan kastil sangat jauh dan memakan waktu berhari hari untuk mencapainya namun tentu kalian tahu kalau EXO adalah sekelompok _werewolf_ dan B.A.P bukanlah manusia biasa—perjalanan yang memakan waktu paling lama satu hingga dua hari bisa mereka capai dengan waktu dua setengah jam dengan mudah tentunya.

"Seberapa jauh lagi oppa ?" tanya Hajung—pada Zelo—dari atas kuda tunggangan milik Hyosung. "Dua puluh kilometer lagi kita tak akan jauh dari tempat mereka…"

Tiba tiba,Luhan merasakan ada suatu pergerakkan di hutan yang berada di sisi Kiri mereka semua—walaupun Luhan merasakan ada pergerakkan tapi ia tak merasakan adanya suatu wujud apapun itu.

"Ge…" bisik Lay pelan. "Nde…."

"Kau merasakannya ?" tanya Lay. Luhan mengangguk. Ia merasa lega kalau bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya. Tapi,sejujurnya Luhan sendiri masih bingung apakah makhluk itu musuh atau kawan ?

"Tetap waspada saja…" bisik Luhan pelan entah pada Lay atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba tiba terdapat dua buah bayangan yang menutupi cahaya bulan yang pekat dan mulai menembakkan sesuatu berwarna putih.

"AWAS!" pekik Hajung. Kris dan Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan Tao yang akan terkena benda putih itu—membuat tangan, sebagian badan dan juga kaki mereka tak bisa bergerak dan menempel ke tanah karena lengketnya benda itu.

"Cih,_Arachnoids_…" desis Chanyeol setelah mengetahui makhluk apa yang menyerang mereka. "Tak kukira masih ada _Arachnoids_ di dunia ini…kupikir nama mereka sudah menghilang selamanya dalam sejarah…"

"Yeollie….." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terikat dengan benda putih dan lengket yang ternyata merupakan kombinasi dari liur dan benang dari makhluk itu. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk merobek jalinan benang yang mengikat lengan atas Chanyeol namun jalinan benang itu anehnya sudah berubah keras seperti sebuah gips."Yeollie~ Tak bisakah kau gunakan apimu untuk membakarnya ?"tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Wa—Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

"Ludah _arachnoids_ itu jika menempel tak akan bisa terlepas selama-nya dengan apapun kecuali kita membunuh makhluk itu…." Kata Sehun datar—berbuah jitakkan pelan dari Luhan.

'_Yak, Oh Sehun pabo….kau tak lihat kalau Baekkie ku sudah mau menangis tadi…aku menahannya agar tak menangis tapi kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal itu…_' batin Chanyeol kesal—merutukki Sehun mengatakan hal yang tak mau ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah terisak pelan. "Uljima…nan gwenchana….kalau kau berhasil membunuhnya benda ini akan lepas kan…" Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kris-ge…_I'm Sorry_…" lirih Tao—setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jika ia bisa menghindar lebih cepat sedikit mungkin Kris tidak akan seperti ini itulah yang ada dipikiran Tao saat ini. "_Sshh…don't cry okay…"_Kris menggenggam tangan Tao—yang tak jauh dari tangannya yang terikat pada salah satu pergelangannya _"just kill that thing and it's all over okay…._"kata Kris menenangkan Tao. Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti kita harus mewaspadai liurnya…." Gumam Youngjae pelan. Otaknya mulai berpikir lagi untuk menemukan titik kelemahan makhluk dihadapannya ini. Sialnya, Youngjae sendiri bahkan tak mengetahui makhluk seperti apa _arachnoids_ itu.

Tiba tiba, dua makhluk itu kembali menyerang kali ini dengan kecepatan yang tak main main. Para member EXO—minus ChanBaek dan TaoRis— dan B.A.P menghadang serangan kedua makhluk itu. Tetapi ada sebuah kejutan tak terduga bagi mereka dari arah belakang mereka semua ada seekor lagi yang akan menyerang mereka dan tentunya mungkin menyerang Kris dan Chanyeol yang tak berdaya terlebih dahulu.

"Tao! Baekhyun! Belakang Kalian!" teriak Xiumin. Tao dan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan makhluk itu tepat berada di belakang mereka dengan posisi siap menyerang mereka. Hajung dengan sigap melindungi mereka dengan Mato ungu miliknya—membuat makhluk itu terpental lumayan jauh dari mereka dan jatuh ke tanah dalam posisi terbalik. "Baekhyun oppa…Tao-ge…kalian tak apa apa ?" tanya Hajung. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

'_Yang tadi itu hampir saja…_' batin Kris lega.

Tiba tiba makhluk itu,kembali bangkit dengan melompat dan membuat posisinya kembali seperti semula."Hajung-ssi…kau bisa melindungi Chanyeol dan juga Kris Hyung sebentar ? Biar kami saja yang melawan mereka…." Kata Baekhyun. Hajung mengangguk.

"Ayo Tao…" ajak Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DRAAK CTARRR SPLASH BANG**

Para member EXO dan B.A.P sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Disekitar mereka banyak sekali tanda liur _Arachnoids_ di pepohonan sekitar mereka. '_Si—Sial bagaimana ini…._' Batin Luhan. "Luhan-ge!" tiba tiba suara Chen menyedarkan Luhan dari lamunan sejenaknya tadi. Sialnya,lagi lagi makhluk itu dengan sangat cepat memuntahkan cairan putih pekatnya dan langsung terkena Luhan dan membuatnya menempel pada salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari sana."Argghhhh…"

"Luhan hyung…" konsentrasi Sehun pecah dan tak menyadari kalau salah satu kaki makhluk itu akan menendang dirinya dan….

**Bruaggghhh**

"Arggghhhh….." badan Sehun menabrak salah satu pohon disana—membuatnya terbelah menjadi dua. Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak setelah ia tergeletak diatas permukaan tanah. "Sehun! Sehun-ie! Ireona! Sehu—HUAAAAAHHHHH…." Luhan yang berusaha menyadarkan Sehun tiba tiba merasakan badannya seakan akan diremukkan oleh sesuatu. Ternyata benda yang melilit badannya lah yang akan meremukkan badannya itu.

"UARRRGGGHHH!" Kris dan Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan disebabkan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Luhan rasakan. "OPPA!" Hajung yang kaget langsung mendekati mereka berdua. Wajah Kris dan Chanyeol sudah melai berkeringat dingin karena menahan kesakitan. "Urgghhh…setahuku tak akan—Urgh—seperti ini…sepertinya….haah…mereka argghh— kurasa mereka bukan _Arachnoids_…." Kata Chanyeol disela rasa sakitnya. "Oppa,jangan memaksakan dirimu…" kata Hajung pelan. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya tersengal sengal karena merasakan sakit.

Hajung menatap Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang melawan seekor makhluk itu dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membantu,apalagi ia melihat Tao yang berada dibawah taring tajam makhluk itu yang ia tahan dengan tongkat miliknya dan Baekhyun yang menyerang dengan sinar-nya secara bertubi tubi.

Tapi, ia khawatir bisa saja akan ada seekor lagi yang datang dan itu bisa membuat Kris dan Chanyeol kenapa kenapa. Hajung lalu menatap lagi para member EXO dan B.A.P yang sedang bertarung. '_Aku mohon cepatlah kalian membunuh makhluk itu…._'batin Hajung memohon sembari menatap mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie-ge…A—Aku Su—Sudah Tak kuat—Haaahh….lagi…" kata Tao yang terus menahan tekanan taring dari makhluk itu yang sangat mengincar kedua bahu mulus Tao.

"Aku Mohon Tao… Tolong tahan sebentar lagi… jeongmal…" kata Baekhyun agak panik. Terus menerus ia meneyerang makhluk itu. Hingga salah satu tembakan cahaya miliknya mengenai leher makhluk itu dan…

**GROAAAAWWWWWW**

Makhluk itu mendongakkan kepalanya kesakitan. Melihat kesempatan ini. Secepat kilat Tao menendang leher bagian bawah makhluk itu dengan keras.

**KRAAAKKKK**

Sebuah suara keras dihasilkan ketika Tao menendang kuat kuat leher makhluk itu—membuat kepala makhluk itu terpenggal dan terlempar jauh karena efek tendangan Tao. Tao pun lalu berguling untuk menghindar dari tertimpanya ia oleh badan makhluk masih tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat tadi. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan ?"

"Tidak ada ge…aku cuman menendang leher yang tadi kau serang dari arah bawah….itu saja…."tiba tiba Tao terdiam lalu ia menepuk jidatnya pelan—menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu kelemahannya…" kata mereka berbarengan.

Baekhyun juga Tao segera menuju Hajung. "Hajung-ah!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Hajung menatap mereka bingung sekaligus lega—lega karena mereka tak kenapa kenapa bahkan berhasil membunuh makhluk itu dan bingung dengan mereka yang tiba tiba memanggilnya.

"Lehernya hajung-ssi…kita harus menyerang lehernya…." Kata Baekhyun agak tersengal.

"Itu titik kelemahannya—kami tak sengaja mengetahuinya saat tadi bertarung…." Tambah Tao. Hajung mengangguk mengerti—lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk memberitahukan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya kini sudah berbaring di atas rumput karena kehabisan tenaga. Sedangkan monster dihadapan mereka masih tetap bertahan hidup walau beberapa kakinya terjebak membeku dan badannya tertancap bongkahan bongkahan es pada kekuatan _frost_ milik Xiumin dan juga beberapa _shuriken_ besar milik Daehyun.

Hajung mendekati Luhan yang sudah tersengal sengal—kehabisan nafas menahan rasa sakit. "Luhan-ge aku akan melepaskanmu…."

"Bagaima—"

**DRAAAAKKK KRAAAAAKKK**

Hajung memukul dengan kuat pohon tempat Luhan terikat dengan Mato yang menyelubungi tangannya tepat sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dan pohon itu terbelah di tengahnya membuat Luhan bisa lepas hanya dengan memundurkan dirinya.

"_Xie Xie_….kau benar benar sangat kuat…." Kata Luhan. Hajung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan mendekati Sehun yang masih tergeletak pingsan. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sehun, karenanyalah Sehun menjadi kehilangan konsentrasi. "Sehun….Sehunie….." kata Luhan sembari mengguncang pelan badan Sehun.

"Luhanie Ge!" teriak Hajung tiba tiba. Ternyata seekor telah lepas dari kekangan es milik Xiumin—walau Xiumin sudah menahannya tadi—dan mulai menyerang dirinya dan Sehun. Namun. Refeleks Luhan sangatlah cepat sehingga mengangkat makhluk itu diudara dengan kekuatan Telekinesisnya dan berusaha meremukkan makhluk itu.

"Bagus ge….tahan terus…aku yang akan menebasnya…."kata Hajung.

**SLASH BRUK**

Dengan pedang yang terselubung mato miliknya,Hajung menebas kepala dan membelah badan makhluk itu hingga menjadi dua bagian. Luhan melemparnya jauh jauh bangkai makhluk itu dari mereka.

"Hajung-ah/Luhan-ge…" kata Lay,Zelo dan Youngjae bebarengan menghampiri mereka—Xiumin dipapah Chen karena dirinya kehabisan tenaga. "Kami tak apa…hanya saja sehun oppa…." Hajung hanya menatap Sehun yang masih pingsan dalam pelukkan Luhan.

"Sehun-ie…irreonaa…." Bisik Luhan pelan ditelinga Sehun.

"Eeunnggghhh…."perlahan Sehun membuka matanya "Lu—Luhan hyung…." Kata Sehun pelan—ia masih sedikit kesakitan. Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun dan Hajung juga tersenyum sembari menghela nafasnya lega.

"Gwenchana hyung ?" tanya Sehun pelan—sembari berusaha bangun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membantunya.

"Ja,kita bantu yang lain…." Kata Hajung "Berkat Baekhyun oppa dan Tao-ge aku jadi tahu kelemahan mereka…."

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK BRAK**

Yongguk hanya menggeliat kesakitan disamping Himchan. Kedua tubuh merekasudah dipenuhi banyak luka. Suho dan D.O juga Kai sudah menyerang makhluk itu dengan kekuatan mereka. Namun, tetap saja gagal. Sepertinya apa yang mereka lakukan selalu gagal.

"Suho oppa…." Hajung memanggil Suho yang kini menatapnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Suho. "Kau bisa mengekang makhluk itu ? Aku tahu kelemahannya….."

"Da—Darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Kai penasaran. "Tao-ge dan Baekhyun oppa yang memberitahukanku…kita harus cepat…lihat,kekangan es milik Xiumin oppa sudah hampir Hancur…."

Mereka semua menatap makhluk itu dan memang kekangan itu sebentar lagi akan hancur. "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan ?" tanya D.O

"Kita hentikan pergerakkannya terlebih dahulu…."

"Baiklah…kajja…Kai-ah…." Ajak D.O—Kai mengangguk

D.O mulai menghentakkan tanah dengan kakinya—membuat retakan yang mengakibatkan kaki kaki tajam makhluk itu terperosok ke dalam tanah. Secepat kaki itu masuk secepat itu pula D.O mengendalikan tanah itu lagi untuk menutup dan mengikat kaki makhluk itu. Karena makhluk itu masih bergerak—Kai langsung membuat ruang dimensi di sekitar makhluk itu. ( _Modelnya mirip kayak kekkai di anime '__**kekkaishi**__'…kalau kalian tahu pasti bisa bayangin_)

Makhluk itu seperti membeku dalam dimensi yang dibuat Kai. "Selanjutnya Apa ?" tanya Kai. "Kai-oppa…jangan seluruh badannya…sisakan kepala hingga lehernya diluar ruang dimensi…." Kata Hajung.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja oppa…aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan…." Kata Hajung meyakinkan Kai. Kai terdiam—tapi pada akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Hajung karena percaya padanya.

Kai menggeser sedikit ruang dimensi miliknya,. Membuat kepala monster itu bisa bergerak dengan bebas. "Himchan-oppa! Tebas lehernya!"

"Tapi bagian luar tubuh mereka sangat keras…._katana_-ku sulit menembusnya…" balas Himchan. "Jangan tebas dari atas ke bawah tapi dari arah sebaliknya…"

Himchan tidak yakin itu akan berhasil dan menatap Yongguk. Yongguk membalas menatap Himchan dengan tatapan '_lakukan-saja-permintaan-hajung_'. Himchan mengangguk dan membulatkan tekadnya dan mulai menyerang makhluk itu sesuai perintah Hajung.

**SLASH BRASSSHHH**

Secepat kedipan mata, katana milik Himchan memisahkan kepala makhluk itu dari tubuhnya—bertepatan dengan Kai yang melepas kekuatan ruang dimensi-nya. Mereka semua—minus Hajung—terkejut karena tak menyangka akan berhasil. Tubuh itu langsung menggelepar lalu ambruk dan tak bergerak. Cairan berwarna hijau pekat mengalir dari bekas potongan itu sama seperti monster laba laba lain yang berhasil mereka bunuh.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Himchan setelah rasa kagetnya hilang—berbuah tatapan dari Suho,Kai,D.O dan juga Yongguk. Hajung hanya tersenyum.

"Kurasa…." Kata Hajung sedikit tersenyum "Kita semua berhutang budi pada Baekhyun oppa dan Tao-ge…"

.

.

.

.

.

Cairan putih yang mengekang Kris dan Chanyeol tiba tiba meleleh seperti air ketika Himchan berhasil menebas kepala makhluk itu. Kris dan Chanyeol berusaha mendudukkan badan mereka walau terasa sedikit masih sakit.

"Yeolliee….." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat—membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengelus surai baekhyun pelan.

Tao memeluk Kris erat membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris. "_Kevin_-ge…syukurlah…." Bisik Tao. Kris agak sedikit kaget ketika Tao memanggilnya dengan nama itu—karena sudah lama tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu—Mungkin daritadi Tao terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Kris.

"Kalian berdua tak apa ?" tanya Suho. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya mengangguk berbarengan. Tao dan Baekhyun sudah melepaskan pelukkan mereka sebelumnya. Yang lainnya hanya bernafas lega. "Hyung kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya…entah kenapa aku merasakan ada pergerakkan lagi tak jauh dari kita…." Kata Daehyun. "Jarak kita ke tempat tujuan tinggal dua puluh kilometer lagi kan ?" tanya Suho. Zelo mengangguk. "Kai kau bisa meneleportasikan kita semua sejauh sepuluh kilometer dari sini ?"

Kai terdiam sebentar. "Ke arah mana ?" tanya Kai.

"Kearah utara, Kai hyung…" jawab Zelo.

"Oh tepat arah kita ya? Kurasa bisa tapi entahlah energiku cukup atau tidak…." Kata Kai agak Ragu. "Mi—Mianhae…." Hajung tiba tiba menyela meminta maaf.

"A—Aniya, kau tak salah apapun kok…lagipula kalau tadi kita tak melakukannya mungkin hingga sekarang kita masih bertarung…i—iyakan Kyungsoo hyung…" Kai menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menggunakan Mato-ku sbagai energimu?" 

"Ka—Kalau itu… entahlah… Tapi akan kucoba….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mata ber-iris kemerahan terbuka dan menatap pemandangan padang rumput dan hutan yang tak terlalu lebat yang sunyi di hadapannya. Giginya mengatup rapat. Ia baru saja mendapat penglihatan tentang sesuatu yang dibencinya. "_Rabbit_ dan _Wolf_ sialan…." Geramnya pelan.

"Eonnie ? Gwenchana ?" tanya yeoja yang bermata blue sapphire disampingnya.

"Mereka membunuh _arachnoids_ Taemin-ah…kau tahu kan itu monster langka milikku…sialan…." Kata Yeoja dengan mata berwarna kemerahan itu.

Taemin hanya terkekeh geli.

Key men-_deathglare_ dongsaeng-nya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Kan sudah kubilang….lebih baik jangan menggunakan makhluk itu…sudah langka…" kata Taemin sambil menahan kekehan-nya "Kalau itu kan memang resiko-nya…"

"Ahhh,terserah kau Taemin…" rutuk Key kesal.

"Eonnie,aku kan hanya menyampaikan fakta bukan ?" kata Taemin "Bagaimana usulan ku yang tadi ?"

"Menggunakan _Pooka_ dan _Banshee_ untuk menyerang ?" tanya Key. Taemin mengangguk.

"Kurasa boleh…apakah kita akan mengeluarkannya sekarang ?"

Key mengangguk. "Aku sudah meletakkan mereka tak jauh dari sini..kurasa mereka tak akan selamat…."

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berhasil men-teleportasikan mereka semua hingga jarak mereka kini tak terlalu jauh lagi dari _Lumina'Castle_. Kai sendiri bahkan kaget kalau ia bisa men-teleportasikan mereka semua mengingat jumlah mereka semua yang tak sedikit.

"Kai! Kau semakin hebat…" puji D.O

"A—Ah,gomawo hyung…ini semua juga karena Hajung kok…" kata Kai.

"Psst, Zelo-ya seberapa jauh lagi kita sampai ?" bisik Sehun ke Zelo."Umm—sepuluh kilometer lagi hyung…" kata Zelo.

"Arra,masih lumayan jauh juga rupanya…" kata Luhan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Kajja,kita lanjutkan…" kata Yongguk dan Suho berbarengan. Mereka semua mengangguk.

Mereka semua bergerak dengan lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya agar tidak ada lagi aksi diserang oleh monster atau makhluk apapun itu tapi mereka tak tahu akan ada hal yang tak terduga yang akan terjadi tentunya yang disebabkan oleh salah satu penghuni _Lumina'Castle._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Sebuah lengkingan tinggi membuat mereka semua berhenti karena suara itu menganggu pendengaran mereka, sebuah kesalahan yang fatal karena mereka tak tahu kalau itu adalah teriakan dari _BanShee_

lengkingan _Banshee_—yang mereka tak tahu kalau makhluk itu milik salah satu penghuni _Lumina'Castle—_bisa membuat seorang manusia merasakan kesakitan hal ini lah yang tak disadari oleh mereka dan Hajung mulai merasa badannya tersiksa kini sehingga dia hanya memegang lengannya sendiri,menunduk dan memejamkan kepalanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kini mendera-nya bertubi tubi. Tak ada satupun—baik anggota EXO dan B.A.P maupun Hyosung—yang menyadari keadaan Hajung kini karena Hajung mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit berdarah agar tak berteriak dan untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Ia tak mau membuat kesulitan bagi EXO maupun tim-nya.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Lengkingan itu berfrekuensi semakin kuat dan reflex membuat mereka semua menutup kuping karena benar benar membuat telinga mereka berdenging. Alasan kenapa mereka tak merasakan siksaan seperti Hajung adalah karena Hajung sebenarnya terlahir sebagai setengah manusia setengah _rabbit_. Tak seperti B.A.P dan EXO yang memang murni _Rabbit_ dan juga _Wolf_—yang tak memiliki pengaruh apapun hanya seperti kalau kita mendengarkan suara tepat langsung dari speaker dengan volume yang ekstra keras_._

'_Ini bukannya lengkingan Banshee…._' Batin Jongup yang baru menyadari suara apa sebenarnya yang mereka dengar '_Tunggu kalau ini suara Banshee…._'

"HA—"

**BRUGH**

Terlambat.

Hajung yang sudah tak kuat lagi langsung tergeletak pingsan dengan kesakitan. Jongup reflex mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu dan langsung memeluknya—mengguncangkan badannya sedikit agar ia terbangun. Hajung bergerak sedikit tapi ia semakin menggelungkan badannya ke dalam pelukkan Jongup—pertanda bahwa ia semakin kesakitan.

"Hiks Sa…kit… oppaaa…. huaa…. sakit sekali…. hiks…." Racau Hajung sambil meremas ujung jaket Jongup—sedikit menangis yang terus menahan rasa sakitnya dalam pelukan Jongup.

"Hajung mianhae…. aku terlambat…." Bisik Jongup pelan dengan nada menyesal di telinga Hajung.

D.O langsung mencoba mendeteksi sekitar dengan getaran tanah di sekitar mereka. Ia mendeteksi makhluk serupa dengan yeoja dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Suho-hyung…"

"Aku mengerti…." Suho juga sepertinya tahu maksud D.O

Secepat kilat Suho merubah dirinya menjadi werewolf dan langsung menuju ke tempat dimana salah satu suara itu berasal. Tak beberapa lama frekuensi suara itu hilang setengahnya—setelah terdengan lolongan serigala dan suara pertarungan yang bertubi tubi terjadi dari arah Suho berada.

Suho kembali dengan terengah engah dengan mulut berlumuran darah yang dipastikan darah _BanShee_.

"Kita harus segara pergi secepatnya dari sini…." Kata Suho panik.

Mereka semua saling bertatapan kebingungan. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

Tiba tiba mereka mendengar banyak langkah langkah kecil yang begitu banyak dan terlihatlah bahwa kini mereka dikepung oleh banyak sekali monster kecil di sekitar mereka—dan Hyosung mengetahui makhluk apa mereka…

'_Youngjae-ya….mereka Pooka…makhluk asli dari Irlandia selain Banshee…._' Kata Hyosung yang melakukan telepati dengan Youngjae.

'_Makhluk dari Irlandia ada disini ? Untuk apa ?_' kata Youngjae dalam batinnya.

'_Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti tapi ada yang aneh…Pooka hanya merusak pertanian dan pagar pagar rumah saja di Irlandia…mereka memang bisa saja menyerang manusia…tapi hanya menculiknya tapi merekaa…._'

Youngjae menatap makhluk itu satu persatu. Dia bisa melihat kalau para Pooka itu memiliki kuku yang tajam dan ah,sangat mengerikan jika di deskripsikan.'_Apa aslinya mereka tidak semenyeramkan ini ?_'

'_Itu dia Youngjae-ya….apa yang kumaksudkan…._'

"Sialan…." Gumam Youngjae sangat pelan.

Tiba tiba selusin makhluk makhluk itu mulai menyerang mereka dengan cepat dari depan sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh. Dengan reflek Himchan langsung menebas mereka langsung setengah dari mereka dan di belakang Himchan ada Chen yang menebas sisanya.

Mereka langsung ke posisi bertahan—membentuk lingkaran. Youngjae langsung mendekati Hajung dan Jongup—berjaga jaga untuk melindungi mereka berdua. "Hajung bagaimana ?" tanya Youngjae khawatir.

"Ia sudah sedikit tenang…tapi aku khawatir Hajung akan terus kesakitan dan aku tak bisa membayangkan yang lain lain hyung…aku takut malah sesuatu yang lebih buruk yang kupikirkan…" kata Jongup sambil tetap menatap Hajung. Youngjae mengelus rambut Hajung pelan. Menyingkirkan poni Hajung yang menutupi Dahi-nya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena kesakitan. 'Bertahanlah Hajung-ssi…Hyungdeul akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin

Suho melirik kepada Lay.

Lay yang mengerti maksud Suho mulai mendekati Hajung dan Jongup. "Aku akan redakan rasa sakitnya…kuharap itu bisa membantu…." Kata Lay dengan lembut.

"Ah,gomawo…mian jika jadi merepotkanmu hyung…" kata Youngjae. Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Ani…kita itu tim kan…. jadi harus saling mendukung…"

Lay mulai meletekan telapak tangannya pada dahi Hajung. "Mianhae hajung-ssi kalau seandainya ini sedikit sakit…" gumam Lay pelan. Jongup menggenggam tangan Hajung pelan.

Hajung sedikit bergerak tak nyaman dan membalas genggaman tangan Jongup sedikit kuat ketika lay mengalirkan energy-nya untuk meredakan sedikit rasa sakit Hajung. Lay menelan saliva-nya berat—berharap ia tidak malah memperparah rasa sakit Hajung.

Hajung membuka sedikit matanya—menatap Lay dan Jongup dengan sedikit lemah. "Oppaa…" kata Hajung dengan nada lemah. Youngjae melirik kearah belakangnya, menghela nafasnya lega dan kembali berkonsentrasi menatap tim-nya, Hyosung dan juga EXO yang melawan makhluk makhluk itu.

"Sshh…Kau harus istirahat Hajung-ssi…suara itu benar benar merusak bagian dalam tubuhmu…" kata Lay pelan sembari mengelus pelan dahi Hajung dengan telapak tangannya yang tetap mengalirkan energy _healing_ miliknya. "Nde,istirahat saja Hajung-ssi…kau terlihat kelelahan…" kata Jongup. Hajung mengangguk pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya—namun kali ini ekspresinya lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka semakin kehabisan energy mereka dikarenakan _Pooka_ yang tak habis habisnya. Bukannya mereka semakin sedikit tapi mereka malah semakin banyak. Yang terdengar kini hanya suara angin yang sangat cepat,deru nafas mereka dan suara yang ditimbulkan dari makhluk yang ada di depan mereka.

'_Apakah kami semua akan selamat ?_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: Author's Note ::

Annyonghaseo Readersdeul!

Author benar benara minta maaf kalau kalian kurang puas karena chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek. Gak tahu di chapter itu saya tiba tiba kehabisan ide. ._.)a

Tapi chapter ini bagaimana ? Author kaget banget idenya malah berlimpah dengan di chapter ini….

XD

Dan kalau ada yang nanya kenapa kayaknya author banyak banget tahu tentang nama nama monster. Well, bukan karena author melihara atau apa walau author pingin banget punya _phoenix_ kalau ada *plak* author memang suka tentang makhluk mitologi…entah darimana aja…yang penting tentang makhluk mitologi, legenda,dan yang lainnya.

Dan terima kasih yang sudah review dari awal teaser sampai chap ini… *bow*

.

.

.

.

.

Last

REVIEW JUSEYO!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8 : Lumina's Monster

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**Lumina's Monster & Help from mysterious guy**_

**.:..:..:.**

Mereka semakin kehabisan energy mereka dikarenakan _Pooka_ yang tak habis habisnya. Bukannya mereka semakin sedikit tapi mereka malah semakin banyak. Yang terdengar kini hanya suara angin yang sangat cepat,deru nafas mereka dan suara yang ditimbulkan dari makhluk yang ada di depan mereka.

'_Apakah kami semua akan selamat ?_' batin Luhan—melihat jumlah makhluk yang ada dihadapannya seperti tak ada habisnya atau jangan jangan memang sebanyak ini ?

.

**Bwooossshhhh ctaaarrr splash krataaakk Craaaattttt**

Kini sudah tergelatak hampir seratus bangkai _pooka_ dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Ada yang gosong—terpanggang api Chanyeol dan petir Chen,Hancur dengan bentuk yang tak karuan—diremukan oleh telekinesis Luhan dan gerusan bebatuan dari D.O,Hancur dengan terselubung es—kekuatan Frost Xiumin dan juga sabetan _Silver whip_ milik Zelo dan entahlah masih banyak lagi.

"Siaalll….mereka masih banyak juga…."gerutu Himchan kesal. Tentu saja kesal karena makhluk makhluk ini kan menguras energy mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAEMIIIIINNN! KAU JENIUS!" Key memeluk Taemin sangat erat dan tiba tiba. Membuat jarum yang dipakai Taemin untuk menjahit boneka miliknya nyaris menusuk jari-nya walau jika memang tertusuk juga tak akan apa apa.

"Ihhhh,apaan sih eonnie tiba tiba! Ugh,lihat hampir saja aku salah menjahitnya kalau salah satu tisikkan benang aku harus ulang lagi tahu…" kata Taemin kesal sembari mem-_pout_ bibirnya—membuat menjadi terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang _vampire_ yang notabene biasanya gelap dan mengerikan."Arraseo Minnie…"kata Key yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia—membuat Taemin bingung sendiri melihat tingkah eonnie-nya itu. "Wae ? Kau sangat bahagia sekali eon ?"

Key tersenyum menatap Key. "Kau tahu Minnie ? Rencana mu benar benar membuatku terhibur…senang rasanya melihat tamu kita itu melihat lihat pooka milik kita…."

Taemin terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Aaaaa~ Key Eonnie! Taemin-ie juga mau lihaaaaaatttt…." Kata Taemin memukul mukul manja lengan Key. "Ne…Taemin-ah kau boleh lihat…tentu saja…lagipula kau juga pasti bosan hanya menjahit boneka boneka itu saja…"

Taemin mengangguk dan duduk di samping Key. Dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah bola Kristal dengan isi seperti awan yang berputar tanpa henti, Key menyalurkan penglihatannyapada Kristal yang terus berputar putar pada bola Kristal itu perlahan memudar dan memunculkan bayangaan yang jernih seperti apa yang dilihat oleh Key.

Mata Taemin berbinar binar melihat para _Rabbit_ dan _Wolf_ yang sudah kewalahan menangani makhluk makhluk itu—seperti anak kecil yang memandang etalase es krim yang begitu memikat. Bahkan ketika beberapa makhluk itu mulai melukai salah satu _Rabbit_ atau _Wolf_ mata Taemin semakin berbinar.

"Ternyata tak salah kan dahulu aku membuat percobaan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan makhluk itu…khekhekhe~" kata Key bahagia. "Hei,Kibum chagia jangan lupakan soal asistenmu yang tampan ini dong…."

Key menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Minho dan Jonghyun sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Sejak kapan kalian disitu ?" kata Key ketus. Secepat angin bertiup,Jonghyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Key. "Semenjak tadi,_my baby Key_~"

**Bruuuggghhh**

"Ugh,kau itu galak…." Kata Jonghyun sembari mengusap pelan bagian pipinya yang tadi terkena bogem mentah dari Key."Biarin…." Balas Key.

Minho hanya diam mengamati bola Kristal itu dan menyadari sesuatu. "Taemin chagia…kenapa disana ada seseorang yang mirip denganmu ? Apa itu kembaranmu yang kemarin kau cari….". Jongkey terdiam menatap 2Min. Mata Taemin masih belum terlepas dari Kristal itu.

"Nde itu memang kembaran yang kutemukan kemarin…" kata Taemin."Namanya Kim Jongin—Tapi aku biasanya memanggilnya dengan Kai…. waeyo ?" Tanya Taemin. "AAAHHH, yang mana Taemin-ie…yang mana ?" JongKey kini mulai heboh sendiri setelahnya.

Akhirnya Jonghyun menemukannya,Namja dengan kulit Tan dengan rambut _CornRows_ dan juga memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Taemin—yang kini sedang dikeroyok oleh selusin _Pooka_. "Wah,tak terlalu mirip…"kata Jonghyun dengan WaTaDos(?)-nya setelah tadi ia bolak balik memperhatikan muka Kai dan Taemin bergantian.

**Daag**

"Yah, taemin-ie…."Taemin mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya. "Enak saja….mirip tahu…dulu sewaktu masih menjadi manusia aku lebih seringnya main di dalam rumah membuat bermacam boneka dan juga mengurus rumah sementara dia kan senang main diluar dan berlatih kekuatan fisik di alam terbuka makanya kulit dia gosong—ani,maksudku coklat kayak gitu…" (_*Author-pun digeplak Kai*_)

"Arra…arra…. Tapi kau tak usah memukul oppa Taemin-ah…." Kata Jonghyun yang tak terima jidat seksi(?)-nya digeplak(?) memakai Buku oleh Taemin. Taemin hanya mehrong.

"Dia itu _wolf_ ?" tanya Key. Taemin mengangguk. "Menarik…jadi ingin membunuhnya—ah,ani—mungkin sedikit siksaan untuk dia boleh juga…." Key mengeluarkan smirk dan Aura yang mengerikan secara tiba tiba.

"ANDWAAAEEE!" teriak Taemin yang mengejutkan mereka tiba tiba. "Kenapa Taemin-ah..kau mau membela musuhmu—walaupun dia kembaranmu tapi dia juga tetap musuh…"

"Bukan itu…baik oppadeul maupun eonnie jangan ada yang menyentuhnya barang segorespun…" kata Taemin. Mereka bertigapun menatap Taemin,"…..Karena dia adalah mangsaku satu satunya….ingat itu Key eonnie dan juga oppadeul…"

"Kalau Taemin ada maunya deh…mulai kayak begitu lagi…" kata Minho. Taemin mendelik pada _vampire_ kodok(?) yang bernama Choi Minho itu. "Oppaa…terseraah Minnie kenapa…."

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran kecil antara seorang Choi Minho dan Kim Taemin diruangan itu. Terkadang Couple JongKey sudah gregetan melihat pasangan itu tapi yah,bahkan sifat Taemin dan Minho yang kadang bertolak belakang itu membuat mereka berdua kesulitan mengurus mereka.

"Ya..Ya…daripada kalian bertengkar apa kalian tak mau melihat '_pertunjukkan_' menyenangkan ini ?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaarrrhhhh…."

"Kyungsoo-hyung!" Kai mendekati D.O yang tergeletak karena benturan energy antara batuan yang tadi ia lempar dengan lengkingan _Banshee_. "Gwen—Uuhh—Gwenchana,Kai ah…." Kata D.O yang memegangi badannya yang terasa sakit.

Tiba tiba _Banshee_ itu mulai menyerang mereka lagi. Secepat kilat Kai serta D.O menghindar dari serangan makhluk itu—keadaan makin rumit setelah _Pooka_ yang menyerang mereka tadi belum habis kini _Banshee_ yang tersisa menampakkan diri dan mulai menyerang mereka.

_Banshee_ itu terus meringsek pertahanan mereka semua untuk melindungi Hajung. Yah,karena mereka semua seperti ingin terus menerus menyerang Hajung—mungkin makhluk makhluk itu lebih tertarik dengan kekuatan besar dan langka seperti yang dimiliki oleh Hajung karena Key memodifikasi makhluk makhluk itu dengan keinginan untuk semakin kuat dengan menghisap energy makhluk lain.

Untungnya saja posisi Hajung,Jongup dan juga Lay sudah di lindungi oleh _shield_ milik Youngjae sehingga _Pooka_ yang menyerang mereka karena lolos dari pertahanan para EXO dan juga B.A.P tak dapat menyentuh se-inchi pun dari kulit Hajung.

Banshee itu mulai melompat dengan sangat tinggi membentur benturkan tubuhnya ke _shield_ milik Youngjae—menyerang pertahanannya dari atas.

"Ugghhh…."

Youngjae terus menerus menahan benturan yang ditimbulkan oleh _Banshee_ yang menyerangnya. _Banshee_ itu terlihat tidak menyerah sama sekali bahkan semakin bernafsu ketika menatap Hajung yang masih terkapar lemah dalam dekapan Jongup.

"Youngjae-hyung!" secepat mungkin Zelo segera menggunakan _silver whip_ miliknya untuk mengikat makhluk itu dan membantingnya ke tanah—menimbulkan suara yang berdebam yang keras dan langsung dikeroyok oleh duo TaoRis—dimana mereka kini dalam wujud _werewolf_ mereka—dan dengan mudahnya makhluk itu tewas.

Youngjae hanya bisa terengah engah—meraup oksigen sebanyak banyak mungkin dari mulutnya karena benturan benturan tadi menguras banyak energy miliknya. "Youngjae-hyung…gwenchana…." Jongup berkata demikian dengan nada khawatir. Youngjae hanya mengangguk pelan namun tiba tiba tanpa Youngjae sadari banyak bebatuan yang melayang ke shield miliknya dari para _Pooka_ itu.

"Ugggghhh…." Pertahanan Youngjae—shield itu hancur walau Youngjae selamat dari timpaan timpaan bebatuan itu. Youngjae terbatuk pelan—darah segar sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan ketanah setelah tadi dia batuk. Tiba tiba,muncul banyak _Pooka_ yang hendak mengeroyok Youngjae—Lay yang menyadarinya langsung membuat banyak sulur tanaman untuk melindungi Youngjae sekaligus sebagian sulurnya untuk melilit makhluk makhluk itu dan membunuh mereka.

"Jongup tarik Youngjae sekarang…biar aku yang menjaga Hajung…." Kata Lay yang langsung gentian menjaga Hajung. Jongup berlari secepat mungkin menuju Youngjae dan beberapa kali ia di serang oleh _Pooka_ namun berhasil dia tebas dengan pisau kecil berbalut _mato_ hijau miliknya. Ketika ia berhasil mendekatinya Youngjae. Lay merenggangkan sedikit sulur sulur tanaman yang melindungi Youngjae dan akhirnya Jongup pun berhasil menarik Youngjae mendekati Hajung dan Lay.

"Hyung…Hyung-ie…irreona…." Jongup mengguncang sedikit tubuh Youngjae yang rupanya tadi pingsan di dalam lindungan sulur tanaman yang dibuat oleh Lay. Youngjae terbatuk kecil beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau pingsan hyung…gwenchanayo? Apa ada yang sakit ?" tanya Jongup. Youngjae hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Hyung tak apa…". Youngjae mendudukan dirinya. "Hajung masih belum sadar ya…" tanya Youngjae lemah sambil menatap Hajung. Lay menggeleng. Sudah hampir seperempat jam,Hajung tak sadarkan diri—tentu membuat Youngjae khawatir terhadap yeodongsaeng-nya itu.

Youngjae kembali berdiri dan nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Jongup tak menahan dari belakang. "Hyung…kau masih lemah…aku tadi mendeteksi kalau sisa mato terakhirmu kau gunakan untuk merawat dirimu sendiri…kau jangan nekat hyung…"

"Tapi kita harus melindungi Hajung pabo…kau tak lihat mereka semakin mendekati kita ?" kata Youngjae dengan nada sedikit membentak. Jongup hanya terdiam—menatap Youngjae dalam. "Ah…Mianhae…aku tak bermaksud—"

"Gwenchana…maaf aku terlalu Khawatir hyung…" kata Jongup pelan. Youngjae hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ia memiliki dongsaeng yang pengertian seperti Jongup.

"Nde,gomawo Jongup-ie…"

Xiumin yang menyadari kalau Lay,Hajung,Youngjae dan juga Jongup tidak ada pelindung lagi langsung melindungi mereka dengan membuat dinding yang terbuat dari es. Walaupun dinding itu terbuat dari es murni, namun yang terlindungi di dalamnya tak merasakan dingin sedikitpun.

"_Xie Xie_…Xiumin-ge…" Kata Lay. Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

Xiumin bisa sedikit lega sebenarnya ia tak terlalu terlambat membuat dinding perlindungan dan ini semua berkat yang lainnya juga dalam menahan serangan makhluk buas sialan itu. Lay mendekati Xiumin,"Ge kau tak apa ?". Lay mengalirkan sedikit energy _healing_ miliknya. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Jadi…" Xiumin memecah keheningan diantara mereka "Ada yang tahu makhluk apa itu ?". Oke, mungkin pemecahan suasana yang aneh sebenarnya tapi apa mau dikata, Xiumin sendiri bingung mau berkata apa."_Pooka_…" jawab Youngjae singkat. "Itu sih yang kudengar dari Hyosung…hyung…"

"Oh,dari nona _dullahan_ itu…" kata Xiumin. "Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan ge ?" tanya Lay bingung. Mereka semua tiba tiba dilanda keheningan hinggaa….

**DRRAAAAAKKKK**

Mereka semua menatap horror pada dinding es yang berada di belakang mereka.

**DRAK DRAK DRAAAKK**

Yang terdengar diantara mereka hanya deru nafas yang keluar dari paru paru mereka. Lay mendekap Hajung semakin kuat.

'_Pooka brengsek….._' batin Xiumin menyadari kalau makhluk makhluk itu berusaha menghancur pertahanan dinding es miliknya. Xiumin memperkuat lapisan es pada bagian yang diserang. Tetapi seberapa cepatnya Xiumin mempertebal lapisan es-nya serangan itu semakin cepat pula dilancarkan.

Sementara itu diluar dinding es milik Xiumin,

'_Minseok-ie hyung…._' Batin Chen yang melihat para _Pooka_ menyerang dinding es Xiumin dengan cakar,sekop yang mereka punya serta bebatuan yang besar. Chen bisa merasakan kalau keadaan Xiumin dalam keadaan berbahaya.

**CTAAAARRRR CTAAAAARRRR DUAAAAARRRRR**

Chen mulai melayangkan beberapa petir ke arah monster monster kecil itu—mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian monster monster itu. Sayangnya,hanya sebagian monster itu yang teralihkan perhatiannya—yang langsung Chen '_panggang_' dengan petir miliknya itu. Tetapi,terdapat pengganti monster monster yang lainnya yang kembali menyerang dinding e situ.

"Minseok-hyung…bertahanlah….jebal…" Gumam Chen pelan.

Daehyun yang tadi sempat kaget dengan suara dari serangan Chen langsung menoleh kearah dinding es tersebut dan ia juga ingat kalau ada Youngjae dibalik dinding itu. Ia sempat menyesal—dan nyaris kehilangan konsentrasinya saat _shield_ milik Youngjae hancur walau ia pada akhirnya selamat dari salah satu serangan makhluk itu—karena tak bisa melindungi namjachingu-nya itu.

Tapi kini, ia yakin kalau Youngjae baik baik saja dibalik dinding es itu dan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah membantu Chen yang kini malah kewalahan menghadapi semakin banyaknya monster yang ingin menghancurkan dinding itu.

Member yang lain sekarang hampir sama posisinya dengan Chen—mengelilingi dinding itu untuk membuat makhluk itu tak kembali ingin menghancurkan dinding itu. D.O dan Kai berhasil menghancurkan hampir semua batu yang hendak membentur dinding itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil juga menghalau semua tombak dan panah yang menuju ke arah mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap tak menyerah dan tetap mendorong pertahanan gabungan EXO dan B.A.P hingga punggung mereka menempel pada dinding es yang agak sedikit dingin itu.

Chen menyentuhkan tangannya di dinding yang dingin itu. Lalu ia menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. '_Minseok-ie hyung…gwenchana ?_' batin Chen

'_Nde…Jongdae-ah,naneun gwenchanayo…_' balas Xiumin—dari dalam—yang juga sedang menyentuhkan tangannya di dinding es itu. Itulah cara berkomunikasi antara luar dan dalam dinding dan hanya Chen dan Xiumin saja yang bisa melakukannya.

'_Hajung bagaimana hyung ? Sepertinya sang leader rabbit mengkhawatirkannya…._'

'_Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar…lebih baik kau jangan menjawabnya pura pura saja tak mendengar—nanti dia semakin khawatir arra…_'

'_Nde…aku mengerti hyung…_'

Chen hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Bisakah mereka bertahan dari serangan seperti ini ?

Tiba tiba terjadi suatu keanehan. Tubuh Pooka yang tadinya berukuran hampir tak mencapai setengah dari tubuh mereka semua; menyatu menjadi sebuah monster raksasa. Chen yang terkejut secepat mungkin mengingatkan Xiumin.

'_MINSEOK HYUNG! GAWAT! SECEPAT MUNGKIN BUAT PERTAHANANMU SEMAKIN KUAT…_'

'_ADA APA ? KATAKAN YANG JELAS…_' kini mulai muncul perasaan khawatir dan cemas didalam perasaan Xiumin.

'_MA—MAKHLUK ITU HYU—UAHHHHHHH…_'

"JONGDAE-AH!" tiba tiba Xiumin berteriak tanpa sadar. Lay dan Jongup hanya menatap Xiumin kebingungan. Bulir bulir bening mulai membasahi kening Xiumin. "Gege…ada apa?" tanya Lay. Manik mata Xiumin dan Lay hanya bisa saling bertatapan—Xiumin sendiri bingung ia harus mengatakan apa.

**BRAAAAAKKKK**

Dinding es bagian atas hancur berkeping keping untung saja Xiumin sudah mengendalikan reruntuhan es itu agar meleleh ketika akan menimpa mereka. Dari lubang yang dihasilkan oleh benturan keras tadi—masuklah sebuah tangan besar yang mengerikan yang seperti hendak menggapai gapai sesuatu.

Xiumin yang mencurigai kalau tangan itu hendak menggapai Hajung didalam—lantas membekukan es disekitar tangan besar itu dan membuatnya seperti terkekang. Xiumin melirik Jongup. Jongup yang mengerti dengan tatapan itu langsung mengambil pedang milik Hajung—mengalirkan _mato_ miliknya dan langsung menyiksa tangan itu bersama Xiumin yang menggunakan banyak sekali es yang tajam.

**GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

Makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan karena ulah Xiumin dan Jongup. Ia berusaha untuk menarik tangannya—namun apa daya, Lay yang melihat Jongup dan Xiumin juga ikut membantu untuk mengikat tangan dan jemari makhluk itu juga dengan sulur sulurnya agar tidak membuat Xiumin dan Jongup terluka.

Sementara _Rabbit_ dan _Wolf_ yang lain diluar hanya melihat dengan tatapan kebingungan—tapi akhirnya juga mereka membantu dari luar dengan menyerang makhluk itu bertubi tubi dan ketika tangan makhluk yang bebas itu hendak menepis semua serangan mereka,Luhan dengan sigap menahannya di udara dengan telekinesis-nya membuat makhluk itu hanya meraung raung—memberontak melepaskan dirinya.

Mereka yang melihat ini sebagai suatu kesempatan langsung meningkatkan kekuatan serangan mereka namun sayangnya makhluk itu memang semakin mengamuk dengan kuat dan akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan dinding es yang mengekang sebagian pergelangan tangannya dan menghempaskan Jongup dan Xiumin keluar dari dinding es disana dan juga menghempaskan member B.A.P dan EXO yang berada diluar.

"Uggghh…kuat sekali…"rintih Jongup pelan. Zelo dan Chen mendekati mereka berdua "Hyung,Gwenchana?" kata mereka berbarengan. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Xiumin menyadari sesuatu "TUNGGU DULU…HAJUNG DAN LAY MASIH DI SANA !".

Tapi terlambat Monster itu berhasil menghancurkan semua pertahanan—dinding es—yang tersisa,untungnya Lay berhasil melindungi dirinya dan Hajung dengan pertahanan sulur sulur tanaman yang ia munculkan tepat sepersekian detik pada saat reruntuhan itu akan menimpa-nya.

Lay menatap tajam manik mata merah monster itu. Bulir keringat muncul dari pelipis-nya. Tangannya memeluk Hajung semakin erat. Dari manik mata monster itu,lay bisa menyimpulkan kalau makhluk itu sangat bernafsu mengincar Hajung yang entah untuk apa Lay juga tak tangan monster itu hendak meraih Hajung dari dekapannya, Lay langsung melindungi dirinya dan hajung dengan sulur tanaman yang memiliki duri tajam—membuat siapapun yang terkena goresan duri itu akan mendapat luka yang dalam.

Walaupun tangan monster itu sudah mendapat banyak luka yang dalam,monster itu tidak menyerah dalam merobek dinding sulur tanaman itu. Lay-pun demikian dia tetap menambah sulur sulur tanaman itu untuk menahan dan melukai monster itu—tentunya juga dibantu member EXO dan B.A.P yang lainnya untuk memancing perhatian monster itu dari Lay dan juga Hajung.

'_Sialan….makhluk ini tidak dapat dialihkan…._' Batin Suho.

'_Gawat… apa yang sebenarnya di incar makhluk ini dari Hajung ?_' Batin Himchan yang khawatir dengan mereka berdua—terutama Hajung.

Monster itu semakin mendekati Lay dan Hajung hingga…..

SLAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH SLAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH

Sebuah cahaya putih,membagi monster itu menjadi empat bagian. Membuat monster itu terurai menjadi wujud awal mereka—_pooka. _Makhluk makhluk kecil itu mati bergelimpangan. Semua manik mata tertuju pada sosok yang memakai jubah berwarna biru sapphire yang memunculkan pedang berbalut aura berwarna putih-keperakkan yang langsung menghilang ketika dia yang kini bergantian mendekati Hajung. Lay mulai waspada ketika namja itu mendekati mereka.

"Aku tak akan melukai kalian…tenang saja…" kata Namja itu tenang menatap Lay. Lay terkesima melihat namja itu yang begitu lembut hingga tanpa sadar kalau namja itu terduduk dihadapan mereka dan menatap Hajung dan Lay bergantian.

"Kau Siapa?" kata Lay pelan. Namja itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ah,mianhae aku tak sopan kerena belum mengenalkan diriku—Naneun Dennis Park imnida…." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

Sebenarnya Lay tak mau memberitahukan hal itu pada Namja yang baru dilihatnya—Dennis Karena ia masih ragu apakah ia kawan atau musuh tapi entah kenapa hatinya mempercayai sorot mata Dennis yang begitu lembut—tak terlihat adanya perasaan jahat dari sorot matanya.

"Di—Dia masih pingsan…tapi kurasa dia sudah semakin membaik…" kata Lay pelan. Dennis hanya mengangguk dan memeriksa Hajung dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hajung dan aura itu keluar lagi seperti sedang memulihkan Hajung. "Kau _Healer_ ya?"

"Eh,Mianhae ?"

"Kau itu seorang _Healer_ bukan ?" tanya Dennis. Lay mengangguk.

"Ba—Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya….gomawo…." kata Dennis.

"U—Untuk apa?"

Dennis hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap Hajung dengan tatapan lembut. '_Angela…Mianhae...Kau merindukanku yah ? Ketika kau tersadar mungkin kau tak tahu kalau aku yang membuat mato milikmu pulih…_'

Lay hanya menatap wajah namja itu. '_Kenapa Namja ini mirip dengan Hajung ?_'

"SIAPA KAU? BERANI BERANI-NYA MENYENTUH HAJUNG!" teriak Bang Yongguk ke namja itu.

"Kau Bang Yongguk bukan ?"

"Da—Darimana kau…."

"Namaku Dennis dan aku punya permintaan untukmu—aku mohon tolong jaga Hajung ne…. aku mempercayai mu Bang Yongguk…."

Setelah berkata demikian Dennis langsung pergi dengan sangat cepat—membuat mereka semua terkesima.

'_Si—Siapa…Dennis ini ?_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.: Big Thanks To :.**_

**NavyDilla,BangHimDaisuki,Leader Kwon,Maya22,Windah24,Yonghee0104,HyunnieWoo,Hatake Hanahungry,gichan98shin,MatoKeke,Zelming, ,para SiDers dan bagi yang sudah mem-**_**follow**_** atau mem-**_**fave**_** FF saya ini ***_**deep bow**_*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Dennis And Angela

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**Dennis And Angela**_

**.:..:..:.**

Para _Rabbit_ dan _Wolf_ masih menatap ke arah perginya namja misterius yang bernama Dennis itu. Aura berkharisma dan misterius milik namja yang mengaku bernama Dennis masih tak bisa menghilang diantara mereka hingga Hajung yang terbangun dalam pelukkan Lay menyadarkan mereka semua. "Eunngghh…ada….apa lay oppa?" tanya Hajung—yang berusaha untuk duduk—pada Lay yang masih tertegun." A….Ah,Hajung-ssi….kau sudah baikkan? Ani….itu…."

Lay hanya terdiam menatap Hajung. '_Aura orang itu….benar benar menekanku….kenapa?_' batin Lay."Gwenchana….aku sudah lebih baik daritadi kok…" kata Hajung tersenyum. "Ah jinjja? Syukurlah…" kata Lay lega. "Kenapa kalian semua jadi terdiam seperti ini ?" Hajung bingung sendiri melihat mereka semua. Yongguk yang penasaran sendiri tentang namja itu langsung mendekati Hajung.

"Hajung-ah…"

"Nde ?"

"Kau punyaa…Teman—atau mungkin kekasih—yang bernama Dennis ?" tanya Yongguk tiba tiba."Aniya….wae ?". Yongguk menceritakan semuanya—mulai dari Dennis yang membunuh para Pooka itu hingga memulihkan mato milik Hajung dengan mudahnya. "Jadi apa kau kenal ?"

"Tunggu apa Dennis itu berambut coklat caramel ?" tanya Hajung lagi. Mereka semua mengangguk. "Dan dia memiliki mato berwarna putih seperti Daehyun hanya saja terasa lain…" jelas Youngjae. Hajung terdiam hingga seulas senyuman tipis—yang tak diketahui oleh yang lainnya—muncul di bibir Hajung. '_Oppaaa…._'

"Kau kenal Hajung-ssi ?" tanya Tao yang penasaran. Hajung mengangguk.

"Dia siapa ? benar benar sangat hebat…" tanya Zelo.

"Yah,dengan sekali serangan makhluk itu bisa mati…sepertinya dia juga termasuk _Rabbit_…." Kata Chanyeol yang menduga duga saja.

"Jinjja ? Kalau memang _Rabbit_ tak kusangka ada yang sekuat itu…." Balas Baekhyun.

"_Yeah…he's the one of Rabbit….I Know who is this Dennis….._"kata Hajung. Semua terdiam pantas namja itu juga memiliki Mato seperti para member B.A.P "_Don't worry,guys! he was a friend—not an enemy…_". "_Are you sure?_" tanya Kris tak percaya—atau mungkin hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya saja. Hajung mengangguk mantap.

'_Hei…aku belum siap mengatakan kalau Dennis Park itu kakak-ku…kalau kukatakan pasti mereka—B.A.P—kaget…kan mereka tahunya aku anak tunggal…._' Batin Hajung '_Kakak sih yang terlalu senang bertualang berpergian dengan Vincent oppa, Nathan Oppa dan yang lainnya…aku jadi dianggapnya anak tunggal….._'

"Yak,kajja kita lanjutkan saja…oppadeul sudah lumayan pulih kan ?" tanya Hajung. Mereka mengangguk pelan."Kami sih lumayan tapi bagaimana denganmu Hajung…." Tanya Kyungsoo. Hajung menatap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

"_Well, as what I am said before…_" kata Hajung " _It's allright Oppa…_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PRAAAANGGGGG BRAAAAKKK BRUUUUUKKK**

Suasana dalam ruangan yang agak sedikit lembab itu sangat berantakan. Buku bertebaran di setiap sudut,Cermin kaca yang banyak sekali pecah dan entah ruangan itu yang tadinya rapi menjadi benar benar berantakan.

"_WHITE RABBIT_ MENYEBALKAN!" Key menendang meja tempat diletakkannya Kristal itu. Hampir saja membuat Kristal itu terjatuh dari tempat penyangga. Key memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding berkali kali—melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Key-eonnie…." Taemin mencoba menenangkannya. Key tidak mempedulikannya.

"Chagiyaa…..kalau kau marah terus….nanti kekuatan awet muda-mu bisa luntur…." Kata Jonghyun yang kini memeluknya. Suara yang mirip deru nafas kekesalan masih muncul dari _vampire_ bermata kemerahan lalu hanya jatuh terduduk—mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. '_Si White Rabbit itu…tak akan ku maafkan….seenaknya saja….._'

"Yak….Yak….ada apa rebut rebut seperti ini ? Kenapa ruangan ini menjadi sangat berantakan,eoh ?" tiba tiba Jinki sedang berdiri diruangan itu—sang leader itu hanya menatap ruangan itu dengan pupil _green sapphire_-nya ke semua arah.

"Itu oppa….Key-eonnie….mengamuk…." kata Taemin pelan. Jinki menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kibum-ie! Ada apa ? Kenapa setiap kali kau mengamuk kau jadi tak ada bedanya dengan _Troll_ yang mengamuk….". "_White Rabbit_…." Key mencoba menahan amarahnya "Si _White Rabbit_ itu….merusak semua 'hiburan' ku hanya dalam sekali serang….padahal sedikit lagi formasi titan Pooka milikku berhasil mengambil yeoja manis yang pingsan itu…"

'_White Rabbit ? Dia ada di sini ? Bukankah dia sedang ada di Skotlandia sekarang ini ?_' batin Jinki.

"Apa kau yakin kalau itu dia…" tanya Jinki.

"Tentu saja…." Kata Key "Bola Kristalku yang memberitahu…."

'_Dennis Park…._' Jinki menggeram pelan.

"Yeoja yang kau ambil itu siapa ?" tanya Minho tiba tiba. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau mau mengambil yeoja itu…."

"Kata kristalku…." Key terdiam sebentar—melirik Kristal itu "Umm…. Park Hajung…"

Jinki terdiam sebentar dengan ekspresi terkejut. '_Park Hajung…._' Batin Jinki '_Ternyata dia Angela Park—adik perempuan Dennis….pantas saja kalau tiba tiba dia menghancurkan makhluk milik Key…tapi kenapa dia ada di sini dan untuk apa?_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Jadi begitu…." Kata Yongguk.

"Syukurlah kalau dia bukan musuh…" batin Zelo lega.

"Tapi kalau dia memang Rabbit…kenapa kita tak pernah melihatnya ?" tanya Himchan

"Kalian sesama _Rabbit_ tidak saling mengenal ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Bukan…Bukannya tidak saling mengenal…" kata Hajung "Dennis ini…."

"Ini apa ?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Bagaimana yah aku menjelaskannya...umm—dia _Rabbit_ nomaden…."

"maksudnya? Dia tidak memiliki grup seperti kalian? Seperti itu ?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Iya—bisa juga sih…walau yah sebenarnya dia punya…hanya saja sesame nomaden juga…" jelas Hajung menjelaskannya. Daehyun terdiam—ia teringat kalau tadi ia melihat wajah Dennis sekilas dan hampir mirip Hajung '_Apa mungkin…Dennis itu….._'

"Kajja….kita hampir sampai ke kastil itu….kita selesaikan misi ini arra…." Kata Hajung dengan semangat '45(?) ke mereka semua.

"Haaahhh…baiklah….walau rasa penasaranku belum terbalaskan…." Kata Jongup.

"Ini Hajung yang ku kenal…." Kata Zelo merengkuh bahu Hajung.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!THE END! (?)

.

.

.

.

.: Author's (Special)Note :.

Dikarenakan sepertinya *uhuk* reviews FF ini *uhuk* semakin hari semakin sedikit Author putuskan untuk dipecah menjadi dua FF tapi bagian lanjutan FF ini mungkin akan lama karena ada temen real author yang sama sama suka nulis FF yang mengajak Author untuk membuat FF bareng jadi yah bakal lama untuk ceritanya karena saya juga mau check seberapa sukanya kalian dengan cerita ini.

Mengingat turunnya jumlah reviews dari hari ke hari membuat saya sedikit *ahem* pundung karena ngerasa bikin cerita fantasy-nya gagal T^T

Sekalian mau ngeganti feel saya dulu deh makanya sepertinya ditunda dulu sebagian. Jeongmal Mianhae yang mungkin nanti nunggu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LAST REVIEW PLEASE!**

YOUR REVIEW is MY MOOD-MAKER ^^


End file.
